Amigos ou inimigos?
by Liligi
Summary: Os jovens ninjas tem uma missao: Protejer uma empresária de perigosos assassinos... Mas Sakura esta brava com Sasuke por um briga q tiveram... Como tudo será no fim? CAP 9 final on
1. Chapter 1

1 – A missão

1 – A missão.

Sakura andava pensativa pelas as ruas de Konoha, pensava na pessoa que mais amava, e que também, mais a fazia sofrer... Lembrava-se da conversa que tiveram a pouco tempo, e não podia evitar que a tristeza transparecesse em seus olhos...

FLASHBACK

- Hei, Sasuke...

- Que é? – perguntou friamente

- Será que...Hum...Você não gostaria... De sair comigo... Qualquer dia desses?

- Sakura, pela a milionésima vez eu não vou sair com você! Chama o Naruto, Afinal ele é que vive correndo atrás de você!

- Bastava dizer um não!

- Ótimo...NÃO!

- Seu...Idiota! – saiu chorando, enquanto corria para se afastar de Sasuke.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Estava no auge de seus 15 anos, já não era mais a garotinha magricela e desajeitada, seu corpo tinha mudado muito assim como sua mente, mas desde que se conhecia por gente era apaixonada por Sasuke, mas ele nunca lhe deu bola...

- Idiota! – murmurou ainda distraída, quando esbarrou em alguém. – Desculpe! Hã? Lee, oi...

- Oi, Sakura...Err... Eu sou o idiota?

- Não, Não Lee...Eu estava falando do...Sasuke... – falou numa expressão triste.

- Puxa...O que houve?

- Ah...Nada, só o de sempre... – ela olhou ara o chão deixando novamente que uma expressão de tristeza surgisse em seu rosto.

- Que tal você vir comigo, vamos à sorveteria, assim você se anima!

- Claro, Lee. – forçou um sorriso.

De Longe Sasuke observava a cena, sua expressão séria se tornou uma de raiva pura quando o jovem ninja passou os braços ao redor do pescoço da garota e a conduziu até a sorveteria.

- Espionando os outros? – perguntou Neji aparecendo atrás de Sasuke.

- Não é da sua conta. O que faz aqui Neji?

- Para a sua informação a rua é publica, qualquer pode ir onde quiser! – Ele olhou um pouco mais à frente e viu Sakura e Lee. – Observando a Sakura de novo?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – se fez de desentendido

-Você sabe Sasuke, está sempre olhando a Sakura de um modo diferente, sempre a tratando mal e dizendo para que ela saia com o Naruto...

- E o que tem isso...?

- Você só diz isso porque não quer se entregar ao que sente por ela.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou irritado

- Está muito irritado porque ela resolveu sair com o Rock Lee, não está Sasuke?

- NÃO!

- Está sim.

- Se eu sentisse algo por ela eu não ficaria dizendo pra ela sair com o Naruto! – falou

- Mas é justamente por isso que você diz isso!Você sabe que se ela sair com o Naruto não vai representar nenhum risco já que essas chances são quase nulas porque o Naruto é um idiota, mas isso não se aplica ao Lee, ele está apaixonado pela a Sakura e do jeito que você a trata seria bem fácil para ele conquistá-la.

- Como pode saber de tudo isso?

- Eu tenho o Byakugan, lembra? Vejo através de seu coração.

- Hunf...

- Teremos uma missão muito importante. – avisou Kakashi

- Que tipo de missão Kakashi sensei? – perguntou Sakura.

- Iremos proteger uma mulher de assassinos.

- Fiuu... – Naruto assobiou - Isso é que é missão...Mas por quê uma mulher está sendo perseguida por assassinos? – perguntou Naruto.

- Ela é dona de uma grande empresa, parece que devia a esses assassinos, e como ela demorou a pagar, a dívida veio com juros...

- Então, por quê ela contrataria assassinos? – perguntou Sasuke

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, Sasuke.

- Quando começamos? – perguntou Naruto.

- Amanhã. Estejam preparados para partir cedo.

- Cedo como?

- Cinco da manhã.

- Que??Que tipo de mulher é aquela que sai às 5 da manhã?! – gritou Naruto.

- Cala a boca, Naruto, ela está pagando então não temos nada do que reclamar! – Disse Sakura.

No dia seguinte os integrantes da equipe sete acordaram cedo e preparam-se para partir, chegam ao local marcado, e ficam esperando meia hora...

- Cadê o Kakashi sensei, afinal de contas?! – perguntou Sakura

- Ele sempre se atrasa! – reclamou Naruto.

- É melhor vocês dois ficarem calados... – Disse Sasuke

- É você que tem que calar a boca!Não venha nos dizer o que fazer! – Disse Naruto

- Não, você não me diga o que fazer! – Sasuke disse exasperado. – Perdedores devem ouvir bons conselhos!

- Quem é o perdedor aqui?! – Naruto perguntou entre os dentes.

- Você. Ou existe outro Naruto Uzumaki por aqui?

- Não, mas tem um Sasuke Uchiha!

- Como é que é?

- Isso o que você ouviu!

- Repete seu imbecil!

- Eu não vou fazer só por quê você me disse pra fazer! – Naruto disse enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito.

- Ora, está com medo? – Sasuke perguntou com um sorriso cínico

- Como é?

- CHEGA!! – Sakura gritou – Já estou cheia de ouvir essa discussão boba!!

- Desculpe, Sakura. – Naruto disse, e Sasuke apenas cruzou os braços e deu as costas a jovem.

- Oi! – Kakashi apareceu do nada

- Ahh!! Você está atrasado! – Diz Naruto depois de se recuperar do susto.

- Eu sei, é que a minha mala está muito pesada. – (Gota em todos)

"Que mentira, a mala dele é menor que a minha!" – Pensa Sakura.

"Será que ele não consegue inventar uma desculpa melhor?!" – pensa Sasuke

"Será que na casa dessa mulher tem lamén?" – pensa Naruto.

- Prontos para irem? – pergunta Kakashi.

- E onde está a tal mulher? – pergunta Sakura.

- No hotel, oras!

- Quer dizer que nós vamos ter que passar pra pegar ela? – pergunta Sakura indignada

- Aham! – (Gota em todos) – O hotel é no caminho daqui, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício.

Eles pegam a mulher no hotel, ela era Mayura Saotomi, a herdeira de uma empresa de muito prestigiada.

- Então Sra. Saotomi, desde quando você está sendo perseguida? – perguntou Sakura educadamente

- Eu não sou casada, portanto me chame de Mayura e...Faz duas semanas, há alguns dias eles quase me mataram, só então resolvi contratar alguns ninjas para me protegerem.

- E onde você mora? – perguntou Naruto.

- Numa floresta não muito longe daqui.

- Numa...Floresta? Por que alguém moraria numa floresta?!

- Ah, Naruto deixa de ser indiscreto! – Diz Sakura

- Ué, mas é estranho! Por que não morar numa das vilas?

- Ela deve ter seus motivos! – Sakura ralhou

- E quais são?

- Como é que eu vou saber?! – ela deu um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto.

- Ai! Sabe, você podia ser um pouquinho mais carinhosa...

- Hunf... Não vem com essa! Eu não sou sua namorada pra ser carinhosa com você!

- Mas estamos na mesma equipe!

- E daí? – deu outro cascudo nele

- Ai!!

"Espero que esses garotos possam mesmo me proteger... As pessoas com quem estamos lidando são treinadas para matar, e não terão piedade alguma dessas crianças..." – pensava a mulher.


	2. Chapter 2

2- Ataque na floresta

2- Ataque na floresta

As árvores já tomavam todo o campo visual em qualquer direção, alguma luz conseguia penetrar em tão densa floresta, devia ser nove da manhã, caminhavam já algum tempo, cansados e famintos, esperavam terminar logo essa missão e voltar para o aconchego de suas casas.

- Hã?

- O que foi Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura, ao ver o movimento brusco dele. – O que está olhando?

- Eu achei que tinha visto algo se mover...

- Deve ser algum animalzinho...Estamos numa floresta lembra?!

- É verdade, deve ser só a minha imaginação. – ele disse desconfiado e continuaram andando.

Depois de mais algum tempo de caminhada, os jovens foram surpreendidos por vários ninjas que apareceram do nada, todos armados e preparados para atacar.

- São eles! – Disse Mayura ficando atrás de Kakashi.

- Eles?Os assassinos? – perguntou Naruto.

- Você é tapado ou o quê? – Disse Sasuke – Claro que são os assassinos!

- Cuidado, crianças, aquelas pedras que eles carregam no pescoço triplica o chakra deles!

Os jovens olharam para os ninjas e viram que cada um deles carregava um colar com pequenas pedras verdes.

- Isso vai ser demais! – Disse Naruto animado.

- Seu idiota!Que parte dos assassinos perigosos você não entendeu? – perguntou Sakura chacoalhando Naruto pela a gola da roupa...

- Peguem a mulher e eliminem os outros. – Disse um ninja que parecia ser o chefe. – O Keisuke vai ficar muito feliz em vê-la novamente, Mayura.

- Fiquem longe de mim! – Disse a Mulher.

- Sakura! – Kakashi gritou e Sakura se posicionou em frente da mulher com uma kunai na mão.

- Não se preocupe eu a protegerei! – Disse Sakura para a mulher.

- Não me façam rir! Três adolescentes e um velhinho contra 20 ninjas armados até os dentes! – Disse o ninja chefe.

- Não nos subestime! – Disse o Kakashi – Você pode se surpreender.

- Um só de nossos ninjas poderia acabar com vocês, pensei que Mayura traria com ela bons guarda-costas, mas vejo que só trouxe uns inúteis... Pois bem... Acabarei logo com isso!

- Hirohito! Deixe que eu vou, por favor! – Disse uma jovem com cabelos negros curtos, e olhos arroxeados, que vestia um kimono curto roxo com preto, com algumas luas bordadas nele.

- Ayumi? Sim...Você é perfeita para essa tarefa...Vá!

- Obrigado... – A jovem saltou do alto galho onde se encontrava, em sua mão tinha uma afiada kunai, partiu para cima de Naruto. – Os palhaços sempre dançam primeiro.

Disse ao chegar em Naruto. Então ela usou uma posição de mãos

- Jutsu Ventania negra! – De repente uma rajada de vento correu pelo o lugar um vento muito forte, esse vento se direcionou para Naruto.

- Acha que uma brisa vai me assustar? – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Espere e verá... – ela disse com um sorriso cínico, de repente o vento ficou mais forte e começou a fazer cortes em Naruto, cada forte mais profundo que o outro.

- AHHH! – Naruto caiu no chão inconsciente.

- Esse foi fácil... – Disse a garota com um sorriso vitorioso. – Vamos para o próximo.

Num segundo ela apareceu atrás de Sasuke, e apontou a kunai para o pescoço dele.

- Achei que você seria um desafio, mas parece que me enganei! – Ela disse sorrindo.

-É o que veremos! – Ele se agachou e deu um soco na barriga dela, ela saltou e caiu pra trás, pondo a mão na barriga.

- Droga...

- Vamos ver se eu estou a sua altura! – Sasuke disse e partiu para um ataque com uma kunai.Ela se defendeu.

- Muito bom...Parece que me enganei sobre você. – Disse e o empurrou e deu um passo para trás.

- É melhor desistir...Nunca nesse mundo uma garota irá ganhar de mim! – Disse convicto.

- Vamos provar isso! – Ela fez os mesmos movimentos de mão anterior e novamente um vento forte começou a correr, mas agora na direção de Sasuke. – jutsu ventania negra!

Sasuke desviou do vento

- Vamos jogar com as mesmas regras!...SHARINGAN!!

- Um sharingan? Você deve ser o único ninja do clã Uchiha que sobreviveu! O irmãozinho do Itachi.

- É isso aí! – Disse um sorriso nos lábios - meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha!

- Sasuke Uchiha?!Hum...

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam vermelhos, e ele olhou com muita atenção para a garota, mas essa começou a rir...

"Não é possível! Eu não consigo copiar o jutsu dela!" – pensou Sasuke se desesperando.

- Hahahaha!! É isso mesmo...Você não consegue copiar o meu jutsu!

- Mas...Por quê?

- Você não poderá copiar o jutsu de ninguém aqui... E eu vou lhe dizer o porquê disso Sasuke Uchiha... Você não consegue copiar esses jutsus porque para executá-los é preciso muito chakra... Chakra que você não possui! Chakra que essas pedrinhas nos concedem! – ela disse sorrindo cinicamente enquanto segurava a pedra verde.

- Droga... – Disse Sasuke.

A jovem partiu ao ataque, deu um soco na cara de Sasuke que com o impacto caiu pra trás, depois ela o chutou bem no estômago fazendo Sasuke gritar de dor.

- SASUKE!! – Sakura gritou preocupada com ela, enquanto a ninja se preparava para outro golpe.

- Ayumi! – o ninja líder gritou interrompendo a luta. – Temos que voltar!

- O quê?

- Ouviu as ordens!Pare agora mesmo!

- Mas Hirohito...

- Agora, Ayumi!

- Sim, senhor!

- Venha.

- Teve sorte dessa vez! – Ela disse e voltou ao galho.

- Você viverá mais um pouco, Mayura, só mais um pouquinho! – disse o líder e depois os 20 ninjas sumiram.

- Sasuke! – Sakura correu para onde Sasuke estava e o apoiou. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Falou enquanto limpava um pouco de sangue da sua boca. – Aquela garota vai me pagar por tudo isso.

- Ai...Quantas eu tomei?! – Naruto acordava e tentava se levantar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kakashi

- Tô, mas você anotou a placa do carro que me atropelou?

- Vamos continuar, eles podem mudar de idéia. – Disse Mayura.

- Sim, é melhor.

- Precisamos chegar na minha casa e cuidar dos ferimentos de vocês. – ela disse e começou a andar.

Os jovens ninjas começaram a andar, Sasuke e Naruto andavam com muita dificuldade, apesar das feridas de Naruto estar cicatrizando ele ainda estava muito machucado e tinha perdido uma quantidade razoável de sangue, quanto a Sasuke ainda sentia muita dor no estomago, mas só pensava em como iria se vingar daquela garota.Eles andaram por algum tempo pela a floresta que a cada vez ficava mais densa.

- Vejam... – Mayura apontou para uma grande estrutura que se destacava entre o verde e o marrom da floresta.

- Uma casa! – exclamou Sakura.

- Minha casa. – Ela disse e se dirigiu ao local seguidos pelos os outros.

Ao chegar notaram que a casa já tinha uma certa idade, a arquitetura era antiga, mas tudo estava novo e eram de bom gosto, além de parecerem bem caro...Uma empregada veio recebê-los e Mayura pediu que ela mostrasse os quartos de cada um, e assim foi feito, cada um ficou com um amplo quarto muito bem mobiliado, com um armário e uma cama de casal, um abajur e um banheiro.Tinham que estar alerta para o próximo ataque...

Oie!!

Obrigado pelos reviews me deixaram feliz! Ah, nada de matar a autora senão o resto da fic num sai, hein!

Bjus pexual!


	3. Chapter 3

3- O ninja que prevê o futuro

3- O ninja que prevê o futuro

Os adolescentes acordaram cedo no dia seguinte, os ferimentos de Naruto e Sasuke já haviam sido tratados e eles já estavam melhores, mas Mayura estava preocupada, pois eles poderiam atacar a qualquer hora, pois sabiam a localização da casa e da fabrica. Eles se arrumaram e foram tomar café da manhã.

- Como dormiram? – perguntou Mayura sentando-se a mesa que parecia ter uns 20 lugares.

- Bem. – Disse Kakashi

-Mais ou menos. – Disse Naruto.

-... (Esse foi o Sasuke XD)

- Eu dormi bem, a cama do quarto é bem macia! – Disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Sakura.

Um silêncio se instalou na sala, os presentes se encaravam, uns olhando para os outros, mas não tinham coragem de proferir nenhuma palavra o que tornava a situação um tanto quanto constrangedora.

- Vocês devem querer saber mais sobre esses assassinos, não é? – Disse Mayura fechando os olhos.

- Sinceramente, nós queremos sim. – Disse Sasuke.

- Muito bem...Vamos do começo... Há algum tempo eu havia os contratado para matarem um funcionário louco da minha fábrica que havia me ameaçado, eles fizeram o trabalho em poucos dias... – ela parou hesitante

- Continue! –Sasuke exigiu batendo as mãos com força na mesa.

- Bem...Não tenho muito para contar... O preço que eles cobraram era muito alto, disse que levaria um tempo para conseguir o dinheiro e eles me deram o prazo de uma semana, não consegui o dinheiro nesse tempo então eles cobraram em juros...E ainda não posso pagar.

- Mas a sua empresa é tão conhecida... – Disse Sakura

- A verdade é que os negócios vão mal, o dinheiro não está pouco, mal dá para pagar os funcionários.

- Então, porquê os contratou? – indagou Sasuke.

- Porque eu precisava, mas eles só dizem o preço depois que fizerem o serviço, para eles, matar é diversão.

- Entendo.

- Mayura, será que eu posso perguntar uma coisa? – disse Naruto.

- Claro Naruto.

- Como sabia sobre aquelas pedrinhas verdes?

- Bem... O líder deles, Keisuke, é um homem mau, na verdade eu o conheci e ele me explicou como eles agem...

- Keisuke?Não é o nome que aquele homem disse ontem?

- Sim...Aquele é Hirohito, é o ninja mais experiente de Keisuke.

- E aquela garota? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Ayumi. Ela é filha de um amigo meu, sempre foi muito na dela, mas acabou conhecendo Keisuke e se apaixonando pela a "arte" de matar.

- Ela é muito forte! – Disse Naruto. – Ela até derrotou o Sasuke!

- Ah, cala a boca seu idiota, você foi nocauteado facilmente! – Sasuke disse

- Não vão discutir agora. – Kakashi repreendeu.

- Ela sempre foi muito aplicada na academia ninja, sempre foi a 1ª da turma, e com aquela pedra seu poder triplicou!

- Ela é incrível!Conseguiu derrubar o Sasuke facilmente! – Diz Sakura.

- Ela sempre foi muito habilidosa com armas, não me surpreendo com o que aconteceu.

-Mas a incógnita aqui é: Quem é esse Keisuke? – Diz Kakashi.

-...Há muitos anos um dos melhores ninjas daqui, recebeu uma missão muito importante: Matar o hokage da aldeia da areia, ele se recusou de todo jeito a fazer isso, mas se ele não o fizesse ele seria degolado, então ele o fez, e como aconteceu com a Ayumi, ele se apaixonou pela a "arte" de matar. Ele reuniu vários ninjas que seguissem a mesma linha de pensamento, esse ninja é Keisuke.

- Como pode saber de tanto? – perguntou Sasuke

- Isso não é da conta de vocês... – limitou-se a responder. – Agora vamos comer.

Quase duas semanas haviam passado, ataques aconteciam constantemente, mas os assassinos sempre fugiam quando estavam ganhando. Os ninjas seguiam Mayura para todo canto, não podiam abrir brechas para o inimigo. Era noite, Sakura estava do lado de fora observando as estrelas, quando Sasuke chega.

- Posso sentar?

- Hum...Claro Sasuke. – Ele senta ao lado dela, ela volta a contemplar o nada.

- No que está pensando? – ele pergunta

- Nada...

- Sua cara não é de quem não tá pensando nada, essa é a cara do Naruto...

- É que...Eu só estava...Hum...Pensando, sabe...

- Eu sei que você está assim por minha causa...Por eu não ter aceitado sair com você...

- Ah...Sasuke... – Ela entristeceu e virou o rosto. – Não é bem assim...

- Hei... – ele a fez encarar – Hã...Hum...Me...Me de-de...Desculpe... – ele disse com certa dificuldade

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu timidamente. – Não precisa esquentar a cabeça com isso, já passou...

O rosto de Sasuke se aproximava do de Sakura ela fechou os olhos e esperou pelo o que viria a seguir. Sentia o coração saltar como louco dentro do peito, mas aquilo era tudo o que ela sempre quisera, certo?...

- É melhor a gente entrar. – Disse ele pondo-se de pé.

- Ah, sim. – ela disse um pouco desapontada, e também se levantou.

Entraram, desejaram boa noite e cada um foi para o seu quarto...Sasuke se apoiou na porta enquanto pensava.

"Se continuar assim, eu não vou agüentar por muito mais tempo..." – ele suspirou pesadamente.

No dia seguinte, os capangas de Keisuke os atacaram novamente.

- Pronto para a revanche, Sasuke? – perguntou Ayumi

- Pode mandar a ver! – ele disse tirando uma shuriken da bolsa.

-Um shuriken não funcionará comigo, Uchiha, eu controlo vento lembra?

- Não faz mal tentar!

- Teimosia em excesso faz mal, viu.

- Ninguém nunca morreu por causa disso.

- Então você será o primeiro.

Do outro lado Naruto lutava com "um peso pesado", o ninja tinha pelo o menos o dobro do tamanho de Naruto e o triplo de seu peso.

- Em quanto tempo acha que acabo com você, baixinho? – perguntou o homem

- Não me chame de baixinho!!

Eles começaram a lutar, e dessa vez Sakura também lutava enquanto Kakashi protegia Mayura.

"Tenho que cumprir as ordens!" – pensou o ninja que lutava com Sakura.

FLASHBACK

- Por que sempre que estamos vencendo eles você nos manda voltar, Keisuke? – Hirohito perguntava para Keisuke.

- Aquele rapaz...Sasuke Uchiha... É um rapaz interessante...

- Está pensando em matá-lo?

- Sim...Mas não será tão fácil...

- Como assim? Ele sempre perde para Ayumi.

- Mas isso só o fortalece.

- E como pretende matá-lo?

- Usando a garota.

- O quê? A garota de cabelos rosas?

- Exatamente...Ele nutre um grande amor por ela, será espetacular vê-lo sofrer...

- Não entendi seu plano.

- Farei a garota se juntar a nós, ela até que tem potencial, servirá como uma luva.

- Como pretende fazer isso?

- Usando meu jutsu secreto...Traga ela até mim

- Sim, senhor.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

O ninja cumpria suas ordens, cada vez afastava a luta para longe, afastava Sakura, até que chegaram numa clareira;

- Droga eu me distraí! Onde estamos? – ela perguntou enfurecida – Onde você me trouxe?

- Seja bem-vinda, Sakura... – uma voz veio detrás de Sakura, ela se virou.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou Keisuke.

- Keisuke?

-Sim... – Ela ficou em forma de defesa usando uma kunai.

- O que quer?

- Não estou aqui para machucá-la.

- Não acredito nisso. Por que você não me machucaria?

- Porque eu quero que você se junte a nós...

- O que? – ela estava perplexa. – Nunca!

- Você ama Sasuke Uchiha, não ama?

-...

- Muito bem...

Ele fez alguns sinais com a mão, Sakura se preparou para um ataque poderoso, mas nada aconteceu.

– Vou lhe mostrar minha habilidade especial...Uma que consegui com essa pedrinha. – ele mostrou uma pedrinha verde a ela, mas esta não estava num colar.

- Que habilidade seria?

- Prever o futuro.

- Hã?Que ridículo! Isso é impossível.

- Não para mim. Agora veja, minha pequena...

Ele segurou nos ombros dela e apertou os olhos, de repente eles estavam em outro lugar, e estava de noite.

- Mas onde...

- Veja... – ele apontou para dois vultos

- Sou eu... E o Sasuke!!

- Sim.

Eles chegaram mais perto e Sakura viu o que acontecia: Ela e Sasuke se beijavam.

-Isso é real?

- Sim...E irá acontecer...Tudo o que vejo com meu jutsu sempre acontece. Como acha que conseguimos prosperar até agora? Somos um bando de assassinos, certo? Acha que ninjas já não viram nos caçar? Mas graças a esse jutsu sempre estivemos preparados. Agora veja.

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, e outra imagem apareceu, agora de dia, havia uma luta, Sasuke lutava com Keisuke quando de repente ele enfia uma espada no estomago de Sasuke. Ele caiu da arvore, Sasuke estava morrendo e caindo de uma altura grande.

-SASUKEEEEE!! – Sakura ia correr para ajudá-lo, mas Keisuke colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-Não pode fazer nada, é só uma visão...Mas você pode evitar isso se juntando a mim, juro que não matarei Sasuke se o fizer...

Ela ficou estática por um tempo e depois que a visão sumia ela encarava Keisuke.

-NÃOOO!! –ela se soltou e correu, ainda abalado pelo o que vira...

Fim do capítulo.

N/A: Tcharan! O terceiro cap! Obg pelos reviews, me deixam mais motivada a continuar então continuem a ler e deixar seus reviews e sugestões!

Kisus!

Liligi.


	4. Chapter 4

4- Sentimentos

**N/A: Eu queria me desculpar por ter postado o capítulo errado, galera. Não vai acontecer de novo, eu prometo.**

**Aproveitem a leitura.**

Sakura correu as cegas pela a floresta sem saber para onde ir, mas logo chegou na casa de Mayura, sua expressão era de horror puro, a visão de Sasuke sendo assassinado por Keisuke permanecia em sua mente.

"Isso não é verdade! Não pode ser! O Sasuke não vai..." – ela balançou a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento.

-Sakura onde estava? – perguntou Sasuke ao ver que ela entrava na casa. – Nós te procuramos que nem loucos!

-Eu...Hum... – ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar a visão. – Aquele cara acabou me afastando e eu demorei um pouco a achar o local da casa...

-Fique mais atenta às coisas, Sakura. – Disse Kakashi. – Ficamos preocupados.

-Sim... Eu sinto muito. – ela disse com a voz rouca

"O que há de errado com ela? Ela parece muito abalada..." – pensou Sasuke.

O resto do dia transcorreu normal, Mayura trabalhava enquanto os ninjas treinavam, Sasuke percebeu que Sakura estava muito avoada, errando os alvos freqüentemente e nem ouvia quando a chamavam.

-Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou Sasuke se aproximando da kunoichi.

-Por quê a pergunta?

-Você está muito distraída...Aconteceu alguma coisa na floresta?

Novamente a cena de Sasuke sendo assassinado veio à cabeça de Sakura, ela se segurou para não pular nos braços de Sasuke e chorar descontroladamente, pedir que ele fosse embora...

-Não...Nada... – ela murmurou com a voz rouca.

-É verdade? – ele perguntou não muito convencido.

-Sim. Eu já disse que me perdi, só isso. – ela forçou um sorriso.

"Não posso dizer a ele... Nem sei se aquilo é verdade! Provavelmente ele vai achar que eu sou louca..."

- A Sakura está muito estranha, não acha? – Sasuke perguntou a Naruto

- Não.

- Hunf... Seu idiota.

- Hei! Por que você me chamou de idiota, Sasuke?!

Sasuke não deu atenção ao que Naruto dizia e saiu voltando a treinar, mas sem tirar os olhos da jovem kunoichi.

- Senhor, posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta? – Ayumi perguntou a Keisuke.

- O que é, minha querida? – Keisuke falou olhando para Ayumi

- Por que quer aquela garotinha no nosso clã? Ela seria um peso morto. Além do mais, posso matar Sasuke com meu jutsu.

- Oh, minha querida Ayumi, entendo que esteja com ciúmes, mas não se preocupe, aquela garota não irá tomar seu lugar. Eu apenas quero que ela se junte para ver o nosso jovem Uchiha sofrer. Não entendo porquê dessa sua reação. – Ayumi desviou o olhar para o chão. – Oh, já entendi. Você gosta dele. É por isso que quer matá-lo, não é? Porque ele gosta daquela garota.

- Não conseguiria ficar sob o mesmo teto que ela. – Ayumi murmurou – Eu a assassinaria.

- Não se preocupe, Ayumi. Você é minha preferida. Deixarei que mate ela depois que eu matar Sasuke.

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora me deixe, Preciso meditar.

Ayumi fez uma breve reverencia antes de deixar a sala de Keisuke.

"Hunf! Adoraria matar aquela pirralha, mas não posso contrariar Keisuke, o poder dele é enorme e além do mais, sou sua protegida, mando mais aqui do que o Hirohito e essa é uma grande vantagem."

- E então? O que falou com ele? – Hirohito apareceu atrás de Ayumi.

- Não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu sem parar de andar.

- Sei bem que Keisuke a adora, afinal, você é como uma filha para ele, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de falar assim comigo. – ele falou secamente segurando com força o braço dela.

- Não. Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Sabe que se eu contar ao Keisuke será rebaixado... Ou pior. – ela disse com um sorriso cínico e puxou seu braço. – Pode mandar em mim quando estamos de serviço, mas quando estamos longe de um alvo, você não tem influência alguma sobre mim.

- Você se acha muito esperta, não é?

- Eu sei que sou.

- Muito bem, Ayumi. – ele se virou e falou por cima do ombro – Vamos ver quem sobreviverá.

- Como assim?

- A garota se juntará a nós. E como sempre, eu escolherei quem será a 'babá' dela. Se é tão forte e tão esperta quanto acha com certeza sobreviverá. Mas se não for, eu é que sobreviverei e vou reinar por aqui, Ayumi.

- Pode ir sonhando. – ela falou não levando muito em consideração a ameaça.

- Às vezes os sonhos se concretizam. – ele disse antes de desaparecer.

Sakura estava à beira do rio, Naruto e Sasuke tentavam pegar um peixe enorme que viram através da água cristalina. Kakashi havia dado o dia de folga para os adolescentes e ficou protegendo Mayura. Mas toda a água, o calor que fazia, nem mesmo as risadas e gritos de frustração de Naruto tirava sua atenção. Ainda pensava sobre a visão do futuro que Keisuke a mostrara.

Estava tão preocupada com a segunda visão que esquecera da primeira em que ela e Sasuke se beijavam. Tentava lembrar de como era exatamente, lembrou apenas de alguns detalhes, como que era noite, e estavam na casa de Mayura, com certeza era lá, pois se lembrava da arquitetura antiga, porém, não se lembrava do lugar exato onde estavam. Beijando Sasuke... Era tudo com o que sempre sonhara! Que o seu amor fosse correspondido.

"Não seja boba, Sakura" – ela pensou enquanto sua expressão se tornava mais triste – "Ele não me ama! É claro que essas visões não são verdadeiras! Eu e Sasuke nos beijando... É só uma ilusão que meu coração alimentou..."

- Hei, Sakura! Não vai entrar? – Naruto falou acenando.

- Ah, vou sim! – ela pôs-se de pé e entrou na água.

- E então, como foi lá na cachoeira? – Kakashi perguntou quando viu os jovens se aproximarem. (N/A: Ñ mencionei antes, mas tem uma cachoeira sim XD)

- Foi ótimo! – Naruto exclamou – Olha só o peixe que eu peguei!

- Como assim você, Naruto? – Sasuke olhou torto para Naruto.

- Fui eu sim! Você só o espantou para onde eu estava!

- Ah, eu vou tomar um banho. – Sakura disse e adentrou a casa.

Por mais que tentasse, Sakura não conseguia esquecer a visão. Tentava se convencer que fora apenas uma ilusão criada para assustá-la, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

- E como foi lá com a Mayura? – Sasuke perguntou a Kakashi.

- Sem grandes novidades.

- Kakashi, por acaso você não conseguiria descobrir os mistérios que ainda existem nessa história?

- Como assim?

- Ela sabe demais para uma 'cliente', não acha?

- Acho. Mas não temos nada que ficar investigando isso. Somos pagos para protegê-la e é só até aí aonde vai.

- Mas estamos aqui há duas semanas! Por quanto mais tempo ficaremos aqui?

- O tempo necessário.

- Mas...

- Sasuke, fim da discussão. Agora vá tomar um banho, comer, e treinar com os outros. – Ele desaparece.

- Hunf... "Isso não me cheira bem..."

Sakura se revirava debaixo do cobertor, ainda não conseguira dormir, estava preocupada, mesmo que ficasse repetindo a si mesma que não tinha com o que se preocupar. Resolveu se levantar, se sentou numa mesa de carvalho próximo a janela e ficou observando a lua.

- O que faz acordada a essa hora? – Sasuke falou assustando a kunoichi.

- Sasuke? Ah, nada... Eu já ia dormir. – ela disse passando por ele, mas ele segurou o braço dela.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Hã?

- Você anda distraída ultimamente, pensativa... Há algum problema?

- Não, não é nada... – ela desviou o olhar, ele suspirou pesadamente e a puxou para seu quarto e trancou a porta. – O que está fazendo?

- Você não vai sair daqui enquanto não me disser o que está acontecendo!

- Já disse que nada está acontecendo!

- Mas eu não acredito!

Sakura sentou-se na beirada da cama e Sasuke sentou ao lado dela.

- Me fala o que é.

- É que... Eu tô sentindo falta dos meus pais...

- Só isso?

- Aham.

- Olha, eu não sei se isso ajuda... Mas, eu tô aqui para o que você precisar.

Sasuke ficou surpreso quando Sakura o abraçou fortemente.

- Sa-Sakura? O que foi?

- Você disse que estaria aqui para o que precisasse. - Sasuke retribuiu o abraço.

- Pode contar comigo sempre, Sakura...

- Sasuke... – Sakura começou a chorar

- Hã? Por que está chorando?

- Nada não. – Sasuke a afastou e secou as lágrimas do rosto da jovem.

- Você é tão linda... – Sakura ruborizou com o comentário.

- O-obrigado.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e roçou seus lábios nos dela, Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto o rapaz aprofundava o beijo. Ele a abraçou fortemente enquanto explorava a boca da jovem, deixando-a completamente inebriada. Sakura passava os dedos levemente nas costas de seu amado enquanto ele a deitava na cama.

- Eu te amo, Sakura... Não sei desde quando, mas eu te amo.

- Oh, Sasuke... Eu também te amo muito...

Voltaram a se beijar intensamente, e deixaram seus sentimentos guiá-los...

Sakura chegou a uma clareira iluminada, o sol fraco batia em seu rosto enquanto parou no meio do lugar, e percebeu uma presença atrás de si.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - homem disse por cima do ombro de Sakura

- Quero que me leve... Até Keisuke. – ela disse decididamente.

- Ele ficará muito feliz em vê-la, Sakura. Siga-me.

**N/A: Oie!!**

**Novamente desculpa por causa do meu erro, mas espero q tenham gostado do capitulo de hj. E soh para avisar adiantado: To com um baita bloqueio e o proximo capitulo vai demorar pra sair, mas nao me matem por favor!!**

**Deixem seus reviews de qqr natureza (menos o q me assassinam!)**

**Bjus.**

**Liligi**


	5. Chapter 5

5 – A ordem de Keisuke

Sasuke acordou sentindo um filete de luz bater em seu rosto, se virou na cama, a procura de sua amada, mas não havia ninguém ali.

- Sakura? – ele chamou esfregando os olhos. Olhou ao redor para ver algum sinal de Sakura, mas nada. Pôs-se de pé e bateu levemente na porta do banheiro – Sakura você está aí?

Nada.

Ele abriu a porta, o banheiro estava vazio. Ele se vestiu rapidamente e deixou o quarto, foi ver o quarto dela. Também não estava lá e a porta do guarda-roupa dela estava aberta e não havia nada da jovem de cabelos rosas lá. Sasuke entrou em pânico. Olhou em todo lugar e não encontrou Sakura.

- Naruto! Narutoo! – Ele batia desesperadamente na porta do quarto de Naruto...

- Uahhh! (Bocejando ¬¬') Que é que cê pensa que tá fazendo, Sasuke? Ainda é cedo. – Naruto disse esfregando os olhos.

- Naruto, você viu a Sakura?

- A Sakura? Ela deve tá dormindo, né, gênio?

- Ela não tá no quarto dela! ELA SUMIU!! – Sasuke falou exasperado.

- Quê?! – Naruto exclamou.

- Que barulho é esse a essa hora da manhã? – Kakashi saiu do quarto. – Quem era que tava tentando derrubar uma porta?

- Kakashi! A Sakura... Ela sumiu!

- Como assim ela sumiu?

- Eu acordei e ela não estava na cama, eu fui procurar por ela no quarto dela e nada, procurei pelo o resto da casa, mas ela não estava em lugar algum, e as coisas dela sumiram! Todas!

- Opa, como assim você acordou e ela não estava na cama?

- Não estava!

- Droga... Vem cá, Sasuke. – Kakashi puxou Sasuke para longe de Naruto – Por favor, me diga que você e a Sakura não se envolveram.

- Não é hora para isso! Temos que encontrá-la!

- Me responda, Sasuke. Você e Sakura se envolveram?

-...

- Você já ouviu um ditado que diz que quem cala assente? Droga! Estamos no meio de uma missão, deveriam saber que não é o lugar para romance. Sei que vocês são adolescentes, mas acima de tudo são ninjas. Deixem os problemas pessoais em casa, entendido.

- Dá licença? O problema aqui é o desaparecimento da Sakura!

- Não sei para onde ela deve ter ido, mas vamos procurá-la.

Na mata fechada, a grande fortaleza de Keisuke se escondia, invisível a qualquer um que tentasse achá-lo. E logo as portas daquela fortaleza impenetrável se abriram para a entrada de Sakura.

Ela percebeu o modo que os ninjas a olhavam quando ela passou, por acaso eles achavam que ela era um pedaço de carne ou algo do tipo? Hirohito a guiava pelos largos corredores do lugar, e logo, Sakura estava parada de uma porta enorme de madeira.

Viu seu acompanhante bater na porta e receber a ordem de entrar. Ele empurrou a porta e fez sinal para que ela passasse, naquele momento seu coração batia loucamente dentro de seu peito. Mas entrou decididamente e parou diante da figura imponente de Keisuke a olhando com um olhar que indicava triunfo.

- Ora, ora. Parece que a flor da aldeia da folha resolveu trair seu país.

- Eu faço isso pelo Sasuke! – ela vociferou.

- Eu sei que sim, florzinha. Mas está aqui, não é? Está traindo seu país e declarando guerra a todos que possam entrar em nosso caminho.

- Eu sei... – ela falou tristemente.

- Você é bem vinda aqui, Sakura. Será muito útil para nós.

- Por que eu? Por que não o Sasuke ou o Naruto?

- Porque eu vi em você o que eu não vi neles dois.

- E o que seria isso?

- Lealdade a seus sentimentos. Além do mais você é uma jóia bruta que precisa ser trabalhada. E eu mesmo tratarei de talhar essa jóia até que ela brilhe como o sol.

- ...

- Hirohito.

- Sim, senhor?

- Chame Ayumi.

- Sim, senhor. É pra já. – Hirohito desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça e logo voltou com Ayumi. – Aqui está Ayumi.

- Ayumi, leve a Sakura para o quarto 213.

- O 213? –Ayumi falou um pouco surpresa.

- Sim, o 213.

- É pra já. Vem. –ela disse se voltando para Sakura.

As duas kunoichi andavam lado a lado pelos corredores da fortaleza, em silencio, apenas reprimindo a raiva que sentiam uma pela a outra. Ao chegar no quarto 213 Ayumi destrancou a porta e deixou que Sakura entrasse.

- Não vai precisar do que quer que seja que tenha trazido nessa mochila.

- Hein?

- Nesse armário tem tudo. Armas, um kimono que você DEVE usar e a pedra xilitz.(1)

- A pedra o que?

- Essa pedrinha verde. Todos do clã devem ter uma.

- Sei.

- O jantar é as 19 hrs, o café é as 07 hrs, o almoço é as 12 hrs e o lanche da tarde é a partir das 14:30 hrs. Não se atrase, Keisuke odeia.

- Tá. – Logo Ayumi deixou o quarto.

Sakura deitou na enorme cama que tinha encostada na parede ao lado do guarda-roupa. Sua memória trazia de volta a noite anterior que passara com Sasuke, e ainda sentia seu amado junto a si, o sabor de seus beijos, o calor de seu corpo, o perfume que a deixava inebriada. E com os pensamentos as lagrimas começaram a verterem fartas, embora não quisesse estar ali, fazia tudo aquilo para salvá-lo mesmo que ele a odiasse por estar fazendo aquilo, ela não desistiria.

Ela abriu o guarda-roupa e lá viu pendurado num cabide um lindo kimono, parecido com o de Ayumi, era preto e curto, com bordado cor-de-rosa com desenhos de flores e tinha uma faixa de cetim também cor-de-rosa. E numa prateleira Sakura encontrou o colar com a pedrinha verde. Ela a tomou nas mãos e analisou o pequeno objeto, nunca tinha visto pedras como aquela e ainda mais que faziam aumentar o chakra de alguém.

Fechou o guarda-roupa e foi tomar um banho, estava cansada, sentia-se uma traidora.

- Encontraram-na? – Sasuke perguntou a Kakashi e Naruto que haviam saído para procurar Sakura enquanto Sasuke protegia Mayura.

- Não. Não vimos Sakura em lugar nenhum. – Kakashi disse.

- DROGA! – ele socou a parede.

- Ela não voltou ainda? – Naruto perguntou.

- Não!

- Aonde será que ela foi? – Naruto disse – A Sakura não é do tipo que sairia sem avisar, né? Sei lá... Isso é estranho.

- O Naruto tem razão. – Kakashi disse – Não sei por quê a Sakura deixaria a casa de manhã cedo e sem avisar. Afinal ela estava com você, Sasuke...

- Hã? A Sakura estava com o Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou confuso – Como assim?

- Nada não, Naruto. Esquece.

- Hum...

Sakura dormia profundamente depois do treinamento que recebera, estava acabada, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a energia que a pedrinha aumentara, e para se acostumar tivera que treinar muito e agora estava mais acostumada, estava mergulhada em sonhos quando Ayumi a acordou.

- O que foi Ayumi? – ela perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

- Keisuke nos mandou ir atrás daqueles seus amiguinhos.

- O quê? – ela exclamou exaltada

- Não se preocupe com o seu namoradinho. O nosso alvo é Mayura. Não esqueça que agora você está do nosso lado, Saku-chan. – ela falou.

- Eu sei... – ela abaixou os olhos.

"Por favor, me perdoe, Sasuke."

**N/A: Olá!**

**Eu falei q o capítulo ia demorar a sair, mas eu já tinha ele pronto XD Eh soh q eu ia fazê-lo maior, aí sim iria demorar a sair, como eu disse tô com o maior bloqueio além da minha vida estar muito corrida, então desculpe pelo susto, pq o capítulo q vai demorar a sair eh o próximo, gente.**

**Novamente obrigado às leitoras que me avisaram sobre o capítulo errado, mas soh uma dica, naum mandem mensagens para o meu e-mail... Eu raramente leio XD**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**

**(1) Ñ me perguntem de onde saiu esse nome -.-U**


	6. Chapter 6

6 –Traição

Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi acompanhavam Mayura até a empresa, o rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros estava distraído, preocupado. A jovem ninja d cabelos rosas não saia de sua cabeça, a noite que tiveram anterior ao desaparecimento dela...

Tudo ainda parecia muito vivo para ele.

"Cadê você, meu amor? Onde você se meteu...?" – ele se perguntava, e a resposta não demoraria a vir.

- Bom dia, Sra. Saotomi. – a voz de Hirohito surgiu do nada entre as folhagens.

- Naruto, Sasuke! – Kakashi avisou, já preparando seu sharingan.

- É, Inútil, desista. – Ayumi falou – Não conseguirá copiar nosso jutsu, o Uchiha já tentou.

- Huh... Faz tempo, hein? Tá na hora de botar para quebrar. – Naruto falou arregaçando as mangas.

- Parece que o palhacinho tá animado para levar uma surra. E você, Sasuke-kun? – Ayumi falou.

- Hoje não é bom dia. – Sasuke falou secamente – Vão embora enquanto têm chance.

- Como assim? Vocês nunca conseguiram nos vencer! – Ela se gabou.

- EU NÃO ESTOU PARA BRINCADEIRAS! – Sasuke gritou irritado.

- Mas hoje estamos muito a fim de brincar, o clima hoje está ótimo. Além do mais, temos um 'brinquedinho' novo. – Ayumi falou.

- Do que está falando?

- Adivinhe só, Sasuke. É algo que você vai adorar! – ela se virou – Pode vir.

O coração de Sasuke começou a bater mais rápido quando, por entre as folhagens, um vulto surgiu, um vulto conhecido, o vulto da pessoa que ele mais amava naquele mundo...

- Sakura?! – ele exclamou incrédulo.

Sakura parou ao lado de Ayumi, seu olhar estava fixo no chão, não conseguia encarar Sasuke, não depois de ter aceitado o convite de Keisuke, mesmo que fosse para salvá-lo.

- O novo membro, e nossa nova arma secreta. – Ayumi falou satisfeita, vendo o sofrimento estampado nos rostos dos dois. – Eu disse que iria gostar, não é mesmo?

- Sakura, o que está fazendo? – Naruto indagou revoltado – Como assim você se uniu a esses assassinos? Você não é assim!

- CALA A BOCA, NARUTO! – Sakura disse, encarando o loiro. - VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!

- Então nos explique! – Kakashi falou.

Sakura apenas virou o rosto.

- Eu não posso... – ela murmurou.

- Não! Você deve! – Sasuke falou enfurecido – Você deve ter um motivo! Não faria algo assim...

- E por que não? – ela finalmente o encarou, olhando-o nos olhos – Porque eu sou uma menininha? Porque sou frágil?

- NÃO! POR QUE VOCÊ É UMA BOA PESSOA!

- Talvez você tenha se enganado ao meu respeito.

- ME DIGA POR QUE ESTÁ FIGINDO ESTAR DO LADO DELES!

- Eu não estou fingindo!

- E então por que...?

- Porque eu queria poder. – mentiu.

- Não... Não é verdade!

- É sim! Por que se recusa a acreditar?

- Por causa dos sentimentos que compartilhamos! Não pode ser apenas fingimento!

- Huh... Você me esnobou por tanto tempo, Sasuke. Que eu descobri que eles eram falsos, que haviam acabado. – ela mentiu mais uma vez, contendo sua vontade de chorar.

- Chega de conversa! – Hirohito interrompeu – Keisuke está impaciente, quer Mayura logo. Vá Ayumi.

- Não! – A garota respondeu, Hirohito lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante – Vamos deixar que a nossa florzinha faça as honras.

Sakura lançou uma mirada assustada para Ayumi que sorriu maliciosamente.

- É sua chance de mostrar o quão poderosa ficou depois que se juntou à nós.

- Sim... – ela respondeu num murmúrio.

- Sakura! – Sasuke a chamou.

"Me perdoe Sasuke! Por favor, me perdoe!"

Ela saltou do galho onde estava, seu alvo era Sasuke, ela se preparava para dar-lhe um soco, mas ele desviou, e ela acabou socando o chão e abrindo uma enorme cratera.

- Sakura, Pára com isso!

- Lute comigo! – ela falou novamente tentando socá-lo.

- Não vou lutar com você!

Ela pegou uma kunai

- Então saíra muito ferido daqui! – ela tentou acertá-lo, mas ele novamente desviou.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- O que pensa que está fazendo Sakura? – Naruto se aproximava.

- Não! – Sasuke advertiu – Não se intrometa, Naruto!

- Mas... – ele tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido, desta vez por Ayumi.

- Ele tem razão, palhaço, não interrompa! – ela partiu para cima de Naruto que foi ao chão com um chute que ela lhe deu.

- Não se distraía, Sasuke, ou isso custará sua vida! – Sakura disse quando por um momento Sasuke se distraiu e ela conseguiu fazer um corte no braço esquerdo do ninja.

- Eu quero... Que você... FALE A VERDADE!! – ele disse exaltado.

- Eu estou falando a verdade! – ela tentava golpeá-lo de várias maneiras, mas ele conseguia desviar todas as vezes.

- Não, não pode ser a verdade!

- Por que se nega em aceitar algo tão simples?

- Por que continua a mentir?!

- Não vou continuar discutindo isso com você! – ela deu uma rasteira em Sasuke que caiu, e depois tentou golpeá-lo com uma kunai, sendo que ele rolou no chão e depois se pôs de pé. – Lute! – ela exigiu.

- Eu... Não... Não vou lutar... Contra você... – ele falou pausadamente, estava cansado de tanto fugir, mas não iria revidar.

- Chega dessa bobagem, Sakura. – Hirohito falou – Use o jutsu.

- O...O quê?!

- Já! – ele disse e por pouco não foi atingido por uma shuriken de Kakashi. – Ora, ora. Você também quer brincar não é? Sem problemas.

Hirohito e Kakashi começaram uma batalha enquanto Ayumi lutava contra naruto e Sakura contra Sasuke, deixando Mayura sozinha.

- O que está esperando, Sakura? – Ayumi a pressionou – Use seu novo jutsu.

- Sakura... – Sasuke falou, a jovem kunoichi sentiu um arrepio correr seu corpo. Não esperava ter que usar o novo jutsu, ainda mais em Sasuke. Entretanto eram ordens e que ela deveria cumprir.

A garota de cabelos rosados se afastou de Sasuke, e começou a fazer várias posições de mão, a pedrinha verde emitia um brilho cada vez mais intenso à medida que a garota fazia os sinais de mão.

"Perdão pessoal..." – ela pensou.

- FURACÃO SAKURA!!

Um vento forte surgiu, formando um furacão, as folhas que estava no chão começaram a girar em torno do furacão e os ninjas podiam perceber que entre as folhas das árvores havia pétalas rosadas de flores de cerejeiras.

Com um movimento das mãos o furacão foi em direção a Sasuke, o vento forte o puxou para o centro e as petas de flores fizeram inúmeros cortes no rapaz, que começou a sangrar.

Sakura o observava sendo ferido por seu jutsu, e o ouvia gritar, a dor era como se a pessoa se cortasse com uma folha de papel, só que multiplicada por mil e muito mais dolorosa.

- SAKURA!! – ele urrou, ela teve que conter novamente as lágrimas, pois sua vista já estava ficando embaçada.

- Sakura! – Ayumi chamou a atenção dela. – Ajude Hirohito.

Ayumi apontava para o ninja chefe que parecia apanhar feio de Kakashi. O furacão que envolvia Sasuke desapareceu, e ele caiu no chão muito ferido, Sakura fez novamente os sinais com as mãos e direcionou o furacão, dessa vez, para Kakashi, e viu a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Sasuke acontecer a ele.

Ayumi conseguiu nocautear Naruto e foi para perto de Sakura.

- Bom trabalho, Saku-chan. – e depois foi ajudar Hirohito – O que faremos com Mayura? Ela está sem guarda costas.

- O que acha que faremos, Ayumi? – Hirohito respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, e era. – Vamos levá-la a Keisuke.

Hirohito desapareceu e depois reapareceu atrás de Mayura. Ele golpeou a nuca dela fazendo com que ela perdesse os sentidos, e depois a segurou nos braços.

- Já temos nossa refém. Vamos.

Hirohito declarou. Sakura olhou para Sasuke desacordado no chão, estava preocupada com ele e era difícil não notar aquilo, mas havia feito uma escolha para protegê-lo, sabia que ele iria ficar bem, por enquanto...

- Vamos, Sakura! – Hirohito disse.

- Sim... – ela respondeu relutante.

"Não importa a quem eu tenha que enfrentar para que Sasuke fique vivo... Mesmo que eu tenha que enfrentá-lo..." – ela pensou antes de dar as costas a Sasuke e seguir os ninjas...

**N/A: ALELUIA! Eu consegui terminar o capítulo!!**

**Demorou, mas saiu. E o mais incrível: A cena de luta saiu um pouco decente! xD**

**E o lado ruim: O Sasuke tá mto romântico... ù.u Caracteristica minha mesmo... Podem ver em qqr fic minha, os garotos com esse perfil sempre saem demasiadamente românticos (melosos, na verdade)**

**Agora... Sinto informar, mas estamos qse no fim da fic, a Sakura tá do lado do mal, os três ninjas nocauteados, e a Mayura a mercê de Keisuke!**

**Esse final promete! Mas antes que vcs pensem bobagens, não! O proximo capítulo NÃO é o ultimo!**

**Então me aguardem! ;3**

**Agradeço pelos reviews, me deixam mais animada para continuar a fic!**

**Adoro vcs, leitores!**

**Kisus**

**Liligi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Encontro no rio

As lágrimas caiam vultosas sobre a face de Sakura. Não conseguira dormir toda à noite, pensando em Sasuke. Não controlava o novo jutsu. E se tivesse exagerado e matado Sasuke? Se tivesse feito isso, nunca iria se perdoar!

- Sakura. – Ayumi entrou no quarto.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou com a voz abafada.

- Keisuke a está chamando no refeitório.

- Não estou a fim de ir.

- Não é um pedido, Sakura. É uma ordem. Vamos.

Relutante, Sakura seguiu Ayumi para o refeitório. Àquela hora todos jantavam, mas ela não tinha fome... Ao chegar viu Keisuke parado em uma mesa que somente ele ocupava, sendo que ainda havia três cadeiras.

- Aqui está ela! – Ele disse quando avistou a garota – A nossa nova arma secreta!

Todos os ninjas presentes olharam para a garota e começara uma espécie de comemoração, enquanto Ayumi levava Sakura para a mesa onde Keisuke estava.

- Sente-se conosco. – Keisuke disse a Sakura, ela assentiu e sentou-se na cadeira a esquerda de Keisuke, enquanto Ayumi sentava a direita.

- Aproveite o jantar, Saku-chan. – Ayumi disse, forçando um sorriso – Pois a glória nunca dura muito.

- Ayumi... Não diga essas bobagens a Sakura. – Keisuke a repreendeu.

Sakura viu a expressão de Ayumi tornar-se uma de indignação, ela imaginou que com certeza Ayumi nunca fora repreendida por Keisuke, sendo ela a sua favorita. Mas agora sakura era quem estava prestes a tomar esse posto, e talvez isso lhe custasse muito.

- Hoje, Sakura – Keisuke disse, olhando para Sakura – Hoje você é quem manda. Conseguiu a vitória e algo que nunca havia acontecido aqui: Você conseguiu dominar um jutsu tão complexo em pouquíssimo tempo. Você é realmente talentosa.

- Ah, obrigado. – ela disse, encarando o prato de porcelana que estava sobre a mesa.

- Deveria se orgulhar de suas habilidades, Sakura. Muitos a subestimam, por ser uma garota, deveria mostrar quem está no controle.

- Mas... – ela murmurou – Mas eu não estou no controle.

- Ora, não se convença disso.

- Você está no controle Keisuke. Você fez com que eu me virasse contra meus amigos, fez com que eu atacasse Sasuke e fez com que eu facilitasse o seqüestro da Mayura. Eu não tenho controle algum sobre a minha vida, desde que me juntei a você, e acho que nenhum dos ninjas presentes aqui têm. Então, se você incentivasse cada ninja a pensar que está no controle todos estariam contra você, mas eu não posso incentivá-los, mesmo que agora tenho algum poder pra isso, porque se eu fizesse com que seus subordinados se voltassem contra você, você com certeza mataria Sasuke, e isso eu não suportaria. Agora me diga, como eu estou no controle?

- De certeza forma, você tem razão. Quando esses ninjas se juntaram a mim, abandonaram sua vontade, seu auto-controle. Nisso você está certa. Mas, aos meus melhores ninjas, esse alto controle é 'devolvido' mas não pode se libertar completamente de mim. Você está controle, porque todos esses ninjas, agora também são seus subordinados.

- Então essas pessoas não passam de brinquedos para você? – Sakura indagou indignada, sentindo a raiva crescendo dentro de si.

- Não, não minha querida. – ela disse sorrindo misteriosamente – Eles não passam de armas para mim.

- Você é desprezível.

- Mas não vê, Sakura? Você está se tornando igual a mim.

- O quê?! Nunca!!

- Bem, você traiu seus amigos, se juntou a mim, ganhou mais poder e os derrotou. Já é um longo passo e não demorará muito para que você seja eu.

Sakura calou-se. Ela realmente estava se tornando uma cópia feminina de Keisuke?

- Agora coma seu jantar, educadamente. – Ele disse.

xxx

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, sentia todo o seu corpo latejando, e que o mundo girava rápido demais. Percebeu que estava no quarto que ocupava na casa de Mayura, tentou se levantar, mas ao fazer sentiu uma dor lancinante e todo o seu corpo.

- Fique deitado. – Kakashi, que acabara de entrar no quarto, disse. – Você tem ferimentos pelo o seu corpo todo, e não são nada superficiais. A sakura arrasou lá...

- Onde ela está?! Cadê a Sakura?

- Ela foi embora.

- Como assim ela foi embora?

- Sasuke, ela escolheu o caminho dela. Tornou-se um deles, e, querendo ou não, temos que aceitar isso. Sakura se tornou uma traidora de Konoha.

- Ela nunca faria isso, Kakashi!

- Eu sei disso, Sasuke. – Kakashi suspirou longamente – Mas às vezes as pessoas excedem as nossas expectativas.

- O que está dizendo? Que ela ficou do lado de Keisuke por vontade própria?

- Ela deve ter um bom motivo pra isso. Mas de certa forma, acho que foi.

- Não! – Sasuke gritou revoltado – A Sakura nunca faria isso! Nunca!!

- Não é hora de pensar nisso, Sasuke. Descanse. – Kakashi, disse pronto para sair do quarto – Vou ver como o Naruto está agora. Ele apanhou bastante...

- Hunf... – Sasuke contentou-se a mirar um ponto fixo através da janela.

"Sakura..." – Ele pensou.

xxx

Sakura seguia para seu quarto silenciosamente, seu olhar estava fixo no chão e seus pensamentos estavam perdidos. Fora um dia e tanto. E não dos melhores. E o sono naquela noite também demorou muito a vir, sua consciência a aterrorizava e as coisas não melhorariam.

O relógio marcava 02:18h, e ela ainda não pregara os olhos, àquela hora todos estavam dormindo, exceto ela...

Já não agüentava mais ficar deitada naquela cama, olhando para a pequena pedrinha verde que reluzia, e com os pensamentos em Sasuke... Talvez um pouco de ar puro fosse bom...

Ela levantou-se, abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou seu kimono, rapidamente o vestiu, não colocou o colar com a pedrinha verde já que não precisaria dele naquela hora, e depois saiu... Talvez o ar puro da floresta fosse lhe fazer bem, além do mais, ela poderia ir até a casa de Mayura para checar se Sasuke e os outros estavam bem...

Silenciosamente ela deixou a grande fortaleza enquanto seguia pela a floresta até a casa de mayura.

Ao chegar perto do rio, ela viu a enorme mansão erguer-se diante de seus olhos, mas seu olhar não se prendeu na incrível construção, mas numa cena mais abaixo...

Na margem do rio estava nada mais nada menos do que Sasuke. Ele atirava pedrinhas na água, parecia perdido em seus devaneios, mas Sakura percebeu que em seu rosto havia uma expressão de dor...

Ela parou sobre um galho de uma arvore e ficou o observando por um tempo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquele dia não passava de um pesadelo. Não podia... Quando ele acordasse tudo estaria normal de novo. Sakura estaria dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado, eles terminariam logo aquela missão e ele pediria oficialmente para que ela o namorasse.

Sasuke repetia isso mentalmente, mas não conseguia se convencer. Assim como não conseguia se convencer de que Sakura traíra seu país... O traíra. Ele olhava para as pedrinhas que tocavam a água três vezes antes de se afundarem no rio, mas sua atenção foi completamente desviada ao ouvir algo nas árvores.

- Quem tá aí? – ele perguntou, preparando-se para uma luta.

Sakura ao perceber que ele havia notado sua presença tentou se esconder entre as arvores, mas pareceu inútil, pois Sasuke se aproximada do lugar onde ela estava, e logo ele a descobriria.

- Saia e me enfrente! – Ele disse raivoso.

- Droga... – A garota de cabelos rosa murmurou.

Sakura iria saltar uma outra árvore, mais distante, entretanto, Sasuke viu o movimento entre as folhas e atirou uma kunai naquela direção. Sakura desviou da kunai, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. A poucos metros do chão ela girou o corpo e caiu sem se machucar.

- Sakura! – A voz surpresa de Sasuke chegou aos ouvidos de sakura, ela estremeceu ao pensar que estava tão próxima a ele e que os dois estavam sozinhos no meio da floresta.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente e fez menção de que iria fugir, mas Sasuke segurou seu pulso fortemente e num movimento brusco, a trouxe para junto de si, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

- O que houve, Sakura? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu o corpo da jovem kunoichi.

Ela tentou afastar-se de Sasuke, mas ele não a permitiu e apertou seu abraço.

- Por que fugiu daquele jeito? Eu acordei e não te vi... Fiquei preocupado.

- Sasuke... – ela murmurou, lutando contra o impulso de chorar...

- Por que se juntou ao Keisuke? Por favor, me diga, Sakura!! – ele pediu num tom que Sakura nunca pensou ouvir de Sasuke e aquilo a estava magoando profundamente.

- Por favor, me solte. – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, não queria fazer algo de que poderia se arrepender depois.

- Eu apenas quero a verdade. Conte-me.

- Não posso... – ela disse, as lágrimas já toldavam sua visão...

- Por que fugiu? Por que nos atacou mais cedo?

- Solte-me, Sasuke. – ela tentou novamente, em vão, se soltar.

Sasuke desenlaçou o corpo de Sakura, mas segurou fortemente seus ombros — Para garantir de que ela não fugiria. Ele não ficaria sem respostas dessa vez. — e a olhou profundamente em seus olhos. As pernas de Sakura fraquejaram com a profundidade daquelas orbes negras, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

- Eu te amo, Sakura. – Foi o que ele disse depois de um tempo de silêncio.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas antes que um único som pudesse sair de sua boca, Sasuke a beijou.

Ela tentou não se deixar levar por aquele beijo, mas no exato instante em que os lábios de Sasuke tocaram a sua lucidez foi por água abaixo...

Logo, ela passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de amado, enquanto aprofundava seu beijo...

Quanto se passou nenhum dos dois pôde dizer... Apenas aproveitavam aquele beijo o máximo que pudessem... Entretanto, os sonhos sempre tem um fim, e Sakura pôde perceber que acabaria fazendo algo que se arrependeria, e então soltou-se de Sasuke e fugiu...

- Sakura! – Sasuke a chamou, mas não tentou alcançá-la, e a viu se distanciar cada vez mais e desaparecer entre as arvores.

"Sei que há algo de errado com ela... E vou descobrir isso. Vou lutar pela a pessoa que eu amo pelo menos uma vez na minha vida. Agora a batalha começará." – Sasuke pensou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oiii!!**

**Depois de um século eu ainda tenho coragem de mostrar a minha cara! XDDD  
Foi mal a demora pessoal, mas são muitas fic e mtos sites para q eu possa dar conta, além da escola na qual eu estou me lascando, aulas de crisma, e falta de inspiração pra completar.**

**Espero q ninguém me mate pois ja q esse eh o penultimo capitulo, se eu morrer não tem o último XDDD Q pode demorar a sair tbm! Mas eu quero q vcs deixem seus reviews para q eu saiba o a caharam desse capítulo, pq ele foi escrito de última hora, eu literalmente forcei a minha inspiração para conseguir fazer isso...**

**Bem, já disse o q tinha pra dizer.**

**Bjus e deixem reviews!**

**Liligi**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A¹: Hoho! Depois de _quase_ um ano sem atualizar eu estou de volta \o/**

**Pra quem andou fuçando meu blog já está sabendo q este nao é o ultimo capítulo, então aproveitem ^^**

**Ps.: Endereço do blog no profile, contém info sobre as fics ;D  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cap 8 – Impulso

Sakura andava o mais silenciosa possível pelos corredores, ainda sentia atordoada com a 'conversa' que teve com Sasuke.

- Onde você estava, Sakura-chan? – Sakura vira-se ao ouvir a voz de Ayumi, a garota de cabelos negros estava encostada contra a parede, olhando Sakura de modo inquisitivo.

- Eu fui dar uma volta. – Sakura responde secamente.

- Não acha um _pouco_ tarde para passeios? – ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e deu alguns passos na direção da kunoichi de cabelos rosas – Keisuke não vai ficar satisfeito em saber que você driblou a nossa segurança e saiu no meio da madrugada.

- Qual é o seu problema, Ayumi? Andou me seguindo, é isso? Ou isso tudo é só ciúmes. – Sakura sorriu cinicamente. A expressão de Ayumi se alterou, antes, ela olhava para Sakura de uma forma superior, agora sua expressão era de ódio.

"Se olhar matasse eu já estava a sete palmos do chão." – Sakura pensou enquanto seu sorriso se alargava.

- Não é isso, _Sakurazinha_ – Ayumi começou azeda – Mas traidores não são bem-vindos, e não acho que esse seu passeio noturno seja normal, _querida._ – Ela deu ênfase à última palavra.

- Huh... Você é tão tolinha, Ayumi.

- Como é?

- Há uma diferença significativa entre mim e você, Ayumi. – Sakura se aproximou mais de Ayumi.

- E qual seria?

- A diferença é que eu estou aqui por amor a alguém.

- O Uchiha.

Sakura confirmou.

- Estou aqui porque quero protegê-lo. Mas, você está aqui porque sua vida é vazia, seu coração é feito de pedra, ninguém consegue romper, e o meu é feito de amor. Mas eu não espero que você entenda algo tão complexo como o amor, não.

Sakura se virou para ir direto para seu quarto, mas antes que desse um passo, Ayumi sacou uma kunai e se preparou para atacar Sakura pelas costas, mas ela foi mais rápida e também sacou uma kunai e se defendeu.

- Não brinque comigo, Ayumi. Eu não sou a garota bobinha que você acha que eu sou! – Ela forçou a sua kunai contra a de Ayumi, desarmando-a. – Não estou aqui para ser sua próxima vítima.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke chegou à casa de Mayura e foi direto para seu quarto, tinha que planejar algo, traria Sakura de volta, custe o que custar.

Ele se jogou na cama larga e enfiou a cara nos travesseiros, o cheiro dela ainda estava li. Como se ela não tivesse saído daquela cama durante todas aquelas noite, embora não tenham sido muitas...

Aquele aroma de flores o confundiu, deixou-o inebriado, a imagem de Sakura surgia em sua cabeça, o rosto angelical, o sorriso tentador, os olhos convidativos...

E logo ele foi tomado pelo sono.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O sol nasceu no horizonte e tocou o rosto de Sakura. A kunoichi mal dormira, imagens dos últimos acontecimentos rolavam por sua cabeça como um filme, e ela se sentia extremamente culpada. Primeiro, Sasuke estava machucado por sua culpa, segundo, Mayura estava em cativeiro, e sabe-se lá o Keisuke pretendia fazer a ela, na verdade ela até estava estranhando que ele manterá Mayura viva até aquele ponto, e considerando o grande ego de Keisuke, ela duvidava que ele mataria Mayura sem contar a seus lacaios.

E era tudo sua culpa.

Ela enfiou o rosto no travesseiro. Sua vida estava uma droga. Ela nem sequer fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava morando naquela fortaleza, parecia uma eternidade.

"Eu não quero viver desse jeito..." – Ela pensou virando-se novamente na cama e encarando o teto enquanto sua mão descansava sobre sua barriga. – "Eu não _consigo_ viver assim. Não me parece justo..."

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi acordou na manhã seguinte com o som de passos pesados sobre o delicado chão de madeira da casa de Mayura, isso não era bom. Sasuke com certeza estava em um de seus momentos de raiva e negação por causa de Sakura. Ele suspirou. Sabia que o jovem Uchiha teria que aceitar isso logo — Sakura não voltaria.

Seria um problema, ele sabia. Afinal, quem poderia destruir o primeiro amor de um casal adolescente?

Ele se vestiu rapidamente e logo deixou seu quarto. Ainda estavam ali porque tinham que resgatar Mayura de algum jeito, eles foram pagos para isso, e era que iam fazer, com ou sem Sakura em seu caminho. Ao entrar na sala de visitas viu Sasuke debruçado sobre a mesa, nela estavam várias armas das quais Sasuke selecionava as melhores jogava dentro de uma mochila.

- O está fazendo, Sasuke? – Kakashi perguntou enquanto esfregava sua mão em seu rosto.

- O que você acha? – O garoto respondeu sem desviar sua atenção da tarefa de escolher as armas.

- Sasuke você precisa entender... – Kakashi dizia, mas foi interrompido pelo moreno.

- Ela não está com eles porque _quer. _ – Ele disse convicto. Kakashi sabia que Sasuke acreditava nisso acima de tudo, mas também podia sentir que ela não estava com eles por um motivo tão banal – Eu... Encontrei-me com ela noite passada. – Ele confessou.

- Como é? – Kakashi estava impressionado.

Sasuke se virou para Kakashi com um sorriso.

- E ela parecia bem... _Inclinada _a resistir aos comandos de Keisuke e voltar para o QG deles. Acredite em mim Kakashi, a Sakura não quer estar lá.

- Então por que acha que ela foi para o 'outro lado'? – Kakashi perguntou curioso

- Talvez ela tenha algum plano. – Sasuke respondeu simplesmente, Kakashi estreitou os olhos.

- Que tipo de plano?

- Pensa só Kakashi – Sasuke finalmente se virou para encarar o ninja – Ela está infiltrada, talvez ela esteja apenas nos ajudando a derrubar Keisuke e seu bando. Nós atacamos por fora e ela por dentro. Eles vão enfraquecer, e nós poderemos derrotá-los facilmente. Nós venceremos e traremos a Mayura de volta sã e salva.

Kakashi refletiu por algum tempo.

- Faz sentido. – Sasuke sorriu satisfeito – Mas se ela está realmente ajudando, poe que ela não contou o plano?

Sasuke sentiu seu otimismo ir por água abaixo.

- Não sei... Talvez porque ela queria que parecesse mais real... Ou talvez fosse porque se ela tivesse se voluntariado eu não teria permitido que ela fosse. – O jovem disse constrangido.

- Também é uma possibilidade. – Kakashi concluiu

- Temos que atacar.

- Ainda não Sasuke, temos que ter um plano.

- Mas...

- Não adianta! Estaremos invadindo uma fortaleza, deve haver muitos guardas. Muitos guardas _armados até os dentes._ Precisamos de uma forma de nos livrar de todos de uma só vez, ou pelo menos acabar com a maioria em menos tempo.

- Não devíamos perder tempo! – Sasuke trovejou.

- Exatamente. Ir lá de qualquer jeito além de ser descuidado seria uma total perda de tempo. No momento você precisa deixar de pensar com seu coração pra pensar com sua cabeça. Há muito mais em jogo aqui do que o seu romance. Lembre-se: Acima de tudo, você é um ninja.

- Então está dizendo que a Sakura pode morrer e não _devemos_ fazer nada a respeito? – Sasuke disse irado.

- Ninjas morrem em missões, Sasuke. É completamente natural...

- Você nem se importa com ela!

- Eu me importo sim, mas me tornei ninja para proteger minha nação, e no momento, Keisuke é o que ameaça ela. E Sakura parece estar do lado dele até que se prove o contrário.

- Se você não quiser me ajudar a tirá-la daquele lugar, Kakashi, então eu o faço sozinho. – Sasuke disse antes de deixar a mansão de Mayura. Sabia o que deveria fazer.

- Sasuke, Espere! – Kakashi tentou impedi-lo, mas ele já havia ido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura estava diante da enorme porta de madeira. Fora chamada por Keisuke, mas não estava com humor parar encarar aquele assassino. Não agüentaria ver aquele sorriso cínico em seu rosto, nem agüentaria se ele fizesse insinuações sobre Sasuke, aí seria obrigada a _matá-lo. _

A porta abriu e Ayumi estava do outro lado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o olhar gélido que ela lançou para Sakura significava que ela planejava se vingar por mais cedo. Sakura sorriu desdenhosamente, queria aproveitar o máximo que podia daquela vitória pessoal. Afinal, desbancar Ayumi não era para qualquer um.

- Entre. – ela disse secamente. Sakura percebeu que ela apertou os dedos no tecido do kimono preto e violeta, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Obrigado, _querida. _ – Sakura passou por Ayumi que já estava fumaçando de tanta raiva, então, a voz de Keisuke se fez audível.

- Deixe-nos, Ayumi. – Keisuke ordenou, e Ayumi obedeceu mesmo que a contragosto.

- O que quer? – Sakura perguntou sem rodeios.

- Tão impaciente.

- Não é todo dia que alguém é chamado para a sala do poderoso chefão. Exceto Ayumi e Hirohito.

Keisuke se aproximou e acariciou o rosto de Sakura.

- Você é especial. – ele continuou a acariciar seu rosto, até que ela o afastou.

- Você me dá nojo.

Ele se afastou, sentou-se em sua mesa (digo, cadeira _), e descansou seu rosto em das mãos, sem parar de encarar a kunoichi por sequer um segundo.

- Sabe por que eu te chamei aqui, Sakura?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu tive uma visão do futuro. – Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar. A ultima visão que ela soube que Keisuke teve se realizaram.

- O que você viu? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu vi seu namoradinho. – Diferente de momentos antes, o coração de Sakura pareceu parar no momento em que Sasuke foi citado.

- O... Sasuke?!

- É. Ele mesmo.

- O que você viu?

- Ele está com saudades, – Keisuke disse, Sakura sentiu um leve remorso – com tantas saudades que está vindo para cá, sozinho.

- O quê?! Eu tenho que impedi-lo!

- Não adianta, Sakura, ele já está próximo. _Muito_ próximo.

** N/A²: Tchan tchan tchan! E aí o q vcs acharam?**

**Bom? Ruim? Mais ou menos? Um lixo?? Deixem seus review.**

**Mais uma coisa pessoal, agora há **REGRAS**,olhem logo abaixo.**

_1° - Os capítulos só serão atualizados depois de receber no minímo 5 reviews (comentários)  
2° - Caso o quantidade mínima exigida não for atingida, os capítulos serão atualizados num prazo de até 3 semanas  
3° - Caso eu receba 5 ou mais reviews e a fanfic não for atualizada por motivos como atraso, esquecimento, o pelo capitulo não estar pronto, esta fafic será atualizada num sabado num prazo de até três semanas._

**Eu ñ gosto de impor exigencias, mas eh para o bem da minha inspiração, e da curiosidade de vcs ****;]**

**O ultimo cap está quase pronto, mas depende de vcs pra qele saia mais rápido, mas nao acho q poderei postar pelo menos pelas proximas duas semanas, estarei em epocas de provas finais ;x**

**Mas deixem os reviws, ok?**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A¹: Yo, minna-san!**

**Aki estou eu, toda emocionada por que é o fim da minha fic Ç.Ç**

**Sim, finalmente consegui finalizar Amigou ou Inimigos!**

**Atenção sobre esse CAP. Há cenas pesadas, e muito [muito mesmo] dramáticas. Então quem for sensível para chorar, não leia. Posso estar exagerando, mas quem sabe, né?**

**Boa leitura :D**

Cap 9 – Morte

Sasuke corria através das arvores o mais rápido que podia, seu destino estava próximo, não fazia a mínima idéia de como entraria no QG de Keisuke, mas usaria todas as armas disponíveis pra chegar até Sakura.

- Sasuke! – Kakashi e Naruto vinham no encalço do jovem ninja. – Pare!

- Não! Eu vou ajudar a Sakura!

- Isso é suicídio, cara! – Naruto disse – Você não vai conseguir entrar lá assim tão fácil!

- Não importa!

- Sasuke, se você for, irá morrer e como você acha que a Sakura ficará? – Naruto disse, Sasuke parou onde estava. Ele não havia pensado nisso, claro, não havia pensado se morreria — ele estava certo de não iria morrer — mas se por acaso acontecesse Sakura ficaria arrasada, e ele não queria que ela sofresse por sua causa, essa era definitivamente a ultima coisa que ele queria. – Você se arriscaria desse jeito sabendo que se você morresse levaria uma parte da Sakura consigo?

- Desde quando você ficou tão sábio? – Sasuke perguntou, não encarando Naruto.

- Eu posso não ser o mais esperto, mas também não sou cego, você é tudo para a Sakura e se você morrer ela vai ficar muito triste, e eu não quero isso, pois ela é minha amiga, quero apenas o melhor para ela, e o melhor para ela é você.

- Certo. Vamos fazer um plano. – Sasuke disse mais calmo.

Kakashi fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, não tinham muito tempo, o plano teria que ser improvisado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Keisuke deu alguns passos na direção de Sakura, até que estivesse muito próximo, ele estendeu a mãe e acariciou os cabelos rosados da kunoichi, depois levou seus dedos para as bochechas dela onde ficaram traçando cada centímetro da pele macia que ela possuía.

Sakura sentiu seu estômago se revirar, tinha uma enorme repulsa por aquele homem, por quem ele era, e pelo o que ele fizera com que ela se tornasse.

- Você é tão bonita. – Ele disse, aproximando-se cada vez mais. – Entendo perfeitamente porque aquele pirralho gosta tanto assim de você.

- Não fale assim do Sasuke. – Ela advertiu.

Keisuke riu, mas não parou, estava muito próximo a ela, Sakura sentiu vontade de correr, de afastá-lo, mas seu corpo não se movia, não era capaz de sair um centímetro do lugar. E então, os lábios de Keisuke tocaram seu pescoço, e foram subindo até alcançar sua bochecha, sakura sabia qual era a intenção daquele maldito, mas ela nunca deixaria que ele a tocasse!

- Afaste-se! - Ela disse tentando fazer com que sua voz parecesse firme, mas havia uma pontada de medo que ela não conseguiu disfarçar. Keisuke riu novamente, mas ela não havia visto nada engraçado para rir.

- Você sabe que se ele invadir minha fortaleza meus guardas irão atacá-lo, não é?

- Você prometeu que... – ela dizia aflita, mas foi interrompida por Keisuke.

- Não se preocupe, eles não vão matá-lo. Eles nunca matam, afinal, eu prometi que eu não o mataria, mas não falei que deixaria ele invadir minha fortaleza sem mais nem menos.

-...

- Prepara-se, Sakura, pois se ele realmente atacar a fortaleza estará em nossa linha de defesa. E não quero que tenha pena dele.

- O quê?! – Sakura estava aturdida.

- Você me ouviu. Não precisa matá-lo, mas ele também não saíra impune ao ataque.

- Mas...

- Sem mais... Saia agora.

Sakura trincou os dentes e deixou a sala, ele não estava cumprindo exatamente sua parte do acordo, então, por que ela tinha que cumprir a sua? Ela andou a passos decididos, o seu destino ninguém poderia saber... Ela só esperava que Keisuke também não soubesse, ou ela estaria morta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Prontos? – Kakashi perguntou para Sasuke e Naruto que se escondiam, os dois ninjas acenaram com a cabeça. – Sasuke, nos dê informações.

- Tá. – Sasuke fechou os olhos e depois os abriu novamente, e eles estavam vermelhos – SHARINGAN!

Por não estarem muito distantes da base de Keisuke, Sasuke conseguiu ver a base. Seria mais fácil derrotar Keisuke conhecendo o terreno, mas não queria dizer que seria fácil, já que era campo do inimigo na qual estava penetrando.

- Há seis guardas do lado de fora, eles têm cerca de cinqüenta kunais cada, além de cada um ter aquela pedrinha verde esquisita. – Sasuke disse.

- No interior da fortaleza? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Não há muitos próximo, só uns cinco eles têm apenas quinze kunais cada um, entretanto, também têm aquela pedra idiota.

- Vai ser difícil, mas vamos à luta! – Naruto disse socando o galho da arvore.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco. – Disse Sasuke.

- O que? Mas você é o mais interessado em entrar naquele lugar! – Retrucou Naruto.

- Eu sei, Naruto! Mas eles estão de guarda a noite toda, estão cansados, vamos esperar até esteja perto do sol se pôr, pois a floresta ficará mais escura e teremos vantagem sobre eles. – Sasuke explicou.

- Mas e os outros? – Naruto perguntou curioso.

- Não estão tão cansados, mas se derrubarmos os primeiros não teremos muitos problemas com os outros. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado, Naruto sorriu também.

- Vamos esperar então.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A tarde havia se arrastado enquanto Sakura esperava pelo ataque que Keisuke lhe falou, mas nada havia acontecido, o que a deixou aliviada, Keisuke havia dito que ele estava _muito _perto, e mesmo assim, nada aconteceu. O que poderia significar que as previsões de Keisuke não eram cem por cento corretas, e isso era bom, pois não queria que ele descobrisse o que ela havia feito.

Depois de um banho, toda a tensão que sentia havia se dissipado, ela agora esperava seu plano desse certo sem que houvesse vítimas. Ela vestiu seu kimono preto e rosa e colocou o colar com a pedra verde em seu pescoço, talvez um passeio fosse o suficiente para fazê-la esquecer o que acontecera na sala de Keisuke — Não só a parte sobre o ataque de Sasuke.

Ela deixou seu quarto e seguiu pelo corredor vazio, poucos ninjas ficavam acordados àquela hora, pois a maioria ficavam na guarda noturna e usavam a tarde para descansar, então ela poderia sair sem problemas...

- Se preparando para deixar a base de novo?

Sakura bufou ao ouvir Ayumi. Ouviu os passos da morena ficarem mais altos.

- Estou entediada. – Sakura respondeu simplesmente.

- Você tem dado muitos passeios, sabe? Keisuke não vai gostar de saber disso. Ele provavelmente achará que você está nos traindo.

- Por favor, sua vingança será me dedurar para o Keisuke? – Sakura zombou – Você é tão limitada, Ayumi. Tão... Sem criatividade.

- Bem, se você quer que eu _realmente _pegue pesado, seu pedido será atendido.

- Que menina obediente. – Sakura continuou a zombar, uma veia latejou na testa de Ayumi. – Só falta abanar o rabinho.

- Pare. Estou lhe avisando. – Ayumi disse entre os dentes.

- Ou o que? Você vai correndo falar com Keisuke? – Sakura sabia que não deveria abusar da sorte, mas não podia evitar, detestava Ayumi desde o momento em que a viu.

- Você não sabe de nada.

- Eu não sei o que? Que é devota demais àquele patife para ter seus próprios pensamentos?

- _Cala a boca!_

- Você não manda em mim, Ayumi. Por mais poderosa você pensa que é, você não tem poder algum sobre mim e essa é a verdade!

Ayumi chegara a seu limite. Ela cerrou a mãe um punho e partiu para o ataque, Sakura se preparou para o que viria, sabia que Ayumi era uma assassina perigosa e bem treinada, e pelo o que podia ver, de pouquíssima paciência. Mas antes que Ayumi conseguisse acertar Sakura um alarme alto começou a soar.

- O que é isso? – Sakura perguntou enquanto tampava os ouvidos.

- Invasores. – Ayumi respondeu.

- O quê?! – O ritmo cardíaco de Sakura aumentou bastante. Invasores? Seria Sasuke?

"Não, por favor, que não seja ele." – ela pediu mentalmente.

- Vai ficar parada aí? – Ayumi disse com um sorriso cínico – Keisuke disse que você faz parte da defesa. Tem que vir defender a fortaleza.

- V-Você também é da defesa? – Sakura perguntou aturdida.

- Eu sou a chefe da segurança. - Ayumi disse presunçosa. – Vamos logo, Sakura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke, Kakashi e Naruto já tinham conseguido derrubar quatro dos seis guardas da segurança, então o alarme foi acionado, os reforços estavam vindo e eles estavam preparados, estava na hora de acabar com Keisuke e sua organizaçãozinha de assassinos.

O dia estava chegando ao fim, eles tinham pouco tempo antes que todos os guardas de Keisuke aparecessem tinham pouco tempo para encontrar Sakura... E era por isso que Sasuke esperava...

Mas não foi preciso muito tempo. Pouco tempo depois de o alarme começar a tocar, a porta da fortaleza se abrira e de dentro saíram Ayumi e Sakura.

- Sakura... – Ele murmurou encarando a jovem kunoichi que encarava o chão.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração acelerar ao encarar Sakura. Ela estava tão bonita naquele kimono de seda, embora ela parecesse triste ou preocupada, ela ainda continuava linda,a te mais do que ele lembrava. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, tê-la em seus braços, somente para si, dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Ele não morreria sem antes dizer isso a ela!

Ele derrubou o ninja com a qual lutava e foi em direção a Sakura e Ayumi, mas ouros ninjas apareceram, bloqueando seu caminho até sua amada. Ele grunhiu enraivecido.

- Sai da minha frente! – Ele berrou e golpeou seu inimigo, e foi passando por cada um, seu objetivo era claro: chegar a ela. Ele morreria por isso. Mas os inimigos continuavam a vir, vinham de todos os lados, provavelmente qualquer um que capturasse ou matasse Sasuke Uchiha receberia uma recompensa.

- Sasuke, cuidado! – Naruto avisou quando um ninja estava prestes a atacar Sasuke por trás. O jovem uchiha e se virou e derrubou o inimigo tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Estava determinado a chegar a Sakura.

- SAKURA!!!! – Ele chamou, a garota levantou o rosto instintivamente, ao encontrar aqueles olhos negros sentiu vontade de sair dali e tirá-lo daquele lugar e assim os dois fugiriam, iriam para um lugar onde só haveria os dois e mais nada, claro que ela teria que dar explicações, mas ela sabia que seria perdoada.

- Vai lá. – Ayumi disse, Sakura voltou a atenção para a morena.

- Hã?

- O Uchiha. Ele é todo seu. Não tenha pena, Keisuke não gosta que seus aliados tenham um coração mole.

- Mas...

- Faça alguma coisa, Sakura. Você não vai apenas ficar aqui paradinha assistindo, eu quem faço isso, mesmo detestando. Você vai lá e vai detonar os _inimigos_. – Inimigos. Como Sasuke poderia ser seu inimigo? Como ela poderia machucá-lo? Ela o amava. Mais que tudo.

- Eu...

- Não. Vá. É uma ordem. Não pense, aja.

Sakura saltou da plataforma onde estava e foi para uma arvore. Preferia não se envolver com essa batalha, mas sabia que precisava, pelo bem de Sasuke, pretendia ficar parada ali mesmo e depois inventaria alguma mentira, diria que os outros guardas não deixaram nenhuma brecha para ela, embora soubesse que nem Keisuke e muito menos Ayumi iria comprar essa história.

- Sakura! – Sakura foi arrancada de seus devaneios quando notou que Naruto se diria para ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela não queria feri-lo, mas precisava. Ela deu um impulso na arvore e saltou até Naruto e o socou no estômago. Ouviu o amigo gemer de dor e se desculpou mentalmente, quando tudo aquilo acabasse —_se _acabasse — ela iria levar Naruto para irem comer lámen, ela o devia isso.

- Ugh! O que você está fazendo? = Naruto perguntou confuso, segurando a barriga.

- Cumprindo minha obrigação. – Sakura respondeu séria. Estavam de lados opostos, ela sobre uma arvore e ele sobre outra.

- Mas...

- Somos inimigos, Naruto. – Ela disse não querendo continuar com aquela conversa, ou acabaria contando o motivo de estar ali, traindo seus amigos, seu país.

- Não! Não somos não! – Mas Naruto era muito teimoso. Não iria aceitar aquela resposta, iria descobrir a verdade nem que tivesse que cava bem fundo para isso. – Nós somos amigos, Sakura!

- Isso é passado, Naruto. Esqueça aquela garotinha chatinha e inocente. – Tentou fazer com que sua voz fosse convincente, mas sabia que não estava dando muito certo.

- Não! Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso!

- Huh... O problema é seu. – Sakura novamente se impulsionou no galho e pulou na direção de Naruto preparada para atacá-lo. Iria pelo menos deixá-lo inconsciente, e de preferência, de um modo rápido e indolor.

Ela tentou soca-lo novamente, desta vez na cabeça, assim ele desmaiaria de uma vez, mas para sua infelicidade, Naruto foi mais rápido e desviou, saltando para longe dela.

- O que há com você, Sakura? Você não é assim!

- Cala a boca!!!

- Sakura...

Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar. Aquela voz chegou a seus ouvidos e fez com que Sakura ficasse paralisada. Não ele não poderia estar ali. O que estava fazendo ali? Por que ali?

- Por que está demorando tanto, Sakura? – Keisuke perguntou friamente, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Quem é você?! – Naruto perguntou olhando desconfiado para o ninja.

- Você deve ser Naruto. O que Ayumi detesta.

- O que faz aqui, Keisuke? – Sakura finalmente perguntou. Ainda não entendia o motivo de ele estar ali.

- O quê?! – Naruto os interrompeu – **Ele** é o Keisuke???

- Algum problema com isso fedelho?

Keisuke aproximou-se de Naruto com tanta velocidade que pareceu que ele se movia com a velocidade da luz, e antes que Naruto pudesse ver os movimentos do inimigo, Keisuke o golpeou fortemente e o deixou inconsciente.

- Ele era meu. – Sakura disse, mais preocupada com Naruto do que com a presença de Keisuke ali.

- Você estava demorando demais.

- O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou novamente, tão fria quanto podia ser.

- Eu estava entediado. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. E agarrou o braço de Sakura – Mas você devia estar fazendo seu trabalho, não é? Não deveria ficar conversando com o inimigo.

- SAKURA!

Sakura olha por cima do ombro de Keisuke para ver que Sasuke aproxima-se de Keisuke com a intenção de atacá-lo. Ela arregala os olhos. Keisuke e Sasuke lutando na floresta, a coisa toda parecia muito familiar para ela, e ela não queria que se realizasse.

- PARE! – Ela pede, mas ele não a deu ouvidos e continuou seu caminho até Keisuke.

- Huh... Audacioso. – Keisuke se vira e se defende do ataque de Sasuke. – Está mesmo tão assim apaixonado por ela? – Ela sorri maleficamente.

- Deixe-a ir. – Sasuke diz com os dentes trincados.

- O amor é lindo. Mas sinto muito, ela fez uma escolha.

- Sakura... – Sasuke olha para a garota que está petrificada atrás de Keisuke. – Vamos. Vamos embora _agora._

Sasuke diz fazendo parecer uma ordem. Sakura sacode a cabeça.

- Não... Eu... Eu fiz uma escolha. Vá embora, Sasuke. Esqueça-me.

Ele fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu não vou sem você.

- Desista, garoto. – Keisuke diz – Ela _é minha_ agora.

Aquilo foi demais para Sasuke. Sasuke sacou uma kunai e saltou em direção a Keisuke que rapidamente desviou.

- Sasuke! – Sakura gritou. Só a possibilidade de Sasuke e Keisuke se enfrentarem (embora Keisuke tivesse feito uma promessa) deixava Sakura assustada.

Keisuke fez sinais com as mãos e apontou em direção a Sasuke, criando um campo magnético que jogou Sasuke longe.

- O que foi, querida? - - Keisuke se dirigiu à Sakura, mas continuava a olhar a direção em que Sasuke havia sido jogado - Com medo que o seu namoradinho morra?

-... Não, você prometeu que não o machucaria, não é verdade?

- Sim, é verdade. Mas houve um acordo lembra? Você se juntaria e seria fiel a mim em troca da vida do seu querido Uchiha.

- E por que isso agora?

- Bem, querida, esse tipo de acordo não pode, não deve ser unilateral.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sakura!!!! – Sasuke voltava a toda velocidade

- Por favor, Sakura – Keisuke continuou, ignorando Sasuke – Achou mesmo que eu não notaria que a minha principal prisioneira desapareceu "misteriosamente"?

Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar.

Então ele sabia. Ela arregalou os olhos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Afaste-se, Uchiha. – Ayumi se meteu entre Sasuke e Keisuke.

- Sai da frente. – Sasuke disse raivoso.

- Venha me fazer. – Ayumi desafiou.

- Eu não estou para brincadeiras, sua garota fútil. – O moreno avisou.

- Essa garota fútil aqui é quem vai acabar com você.

Ayumi pulou de onde estava, enquanto pairava no ar fez os movimentos com a mão que Sasuke bem conhecia.

- Jutsu ventania negra!

O mesmo vento de antes começou a soprar e atingiu Sasuke, mas ele não ficou muito tempo por ali, logo Sasuke desviou da rajada que vinha em sua direção depois foi até Ayumi e acerou-lhe um soco no rosto. Com a força do soco ela trombou contra uma arvore, fazendo com que a arvore caísse.

- Seu maldito. – Ela disse limpando um filete de sangue que escorria por sua boca – Você vai pagar por isso, Uchiha.

Um segundo depois ela estava arás de Sasuke, e para demonstrar que sua vingança seria terrível, ela lhe deu um chute nas costas fazendo com que Sasuke fosse ao chão rápidamente.

- Sua...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ontem a noite, não foi? – Keisuke indagou – Você foi muito bem. Meus seguranças não notaram até o alarme soar essa manhã.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Mentiu.

- Claro que sabe, Saku-chan. Mayura.

- Eu não sei _nada_ de Mayura. – Sakura disse dando ênfase ao 'nada'

- Oh, meu bem, você não é uma boa mentirosa.

- É, tem razão. Mas acho que pelo menos uma coisa eu aprendi com você e seu grupinho de mercenários. – Sakura sorriu cinicamente.

Keisuke se aproximou dela e segurou seu braço fortemente.

- Você sabe que pagará por isso, não sabe? E sabe que não será nada agradável, não é mesmo? – Keisuke a encarava intensamente.

- Fique. Longe. Do. Sasuke. – Ela disse pausadamente, no tom mais sério que pôde encontrar.

- E quem disse que eu pretendia fazer algo à Sasuke Uchiha?

Ele a empurrou com força contra o tronco da arvore, fazendo com que as costas de Sakura doessem bastante.

- Sabe Sakura, você é muito bonita. Muito bonita mesmo. – Keisuke disse enquanto inclinava seu rosto próximo ao de Sakura.

- O que está fazendo? – Sakura perguntou sentindo um pânico extremo pela a proximidade.

- Huh, Nada que você e o seu namoradinho não tenham feito.

Keisuke beijou Sakura. Ela tentou afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu devido ao fato de Keisuke estar prendendo seus braços e que ele era muito mais forte que ela.

- Você tem um cheiro ótimo, sabia?

Ele disse enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço da jovem kunoichi.

- Você é repugnante, sabia?

- Huh... Obrigado pelo elogio. – Ele sorri cinicamente e voltou a beijá-la.

- Me larga! – Sakura disse entre os beijos.

- Não será tão fácil, Sakura. Você me desafiou, lembra? Você terá que pagar por isso. E terá que ser do meu jeito.

- Eu não acho... Que o seu jeito me agrade... – Ela disse tentando desviar o rosto.

- E daí? Como ver eu a estou dominando aqui. Como pensa em escapar? Você não tem idéia, não é mesmo?

- Bom, talvez não uma genial. – Sakura Sorriu.

- Você não me assus... – Antes que Keisuke pudesse terminar sua frase, Sakura deu um chute em sua virilha e ele imediatamente a soltou e caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

- Não é genial, mas é eficaz. – Sakura disse, agora séria.

- Sua... Pirralha... Eu vou...– Keisuke disse entre os gemidos de dor.

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar extremamente frio.

- Vai o que? – Seu tom era igualmente frio. – Me matar? Matar Sasuke? Ou qualquer um dos meus amigos?

Keisuke sorriu.

- Sim...

Sakura chutou Keisuke no estômago fortemente.

- Tente. E eu juro que não medirei esforços para fazer você pagar. Pagar por tudo o que me fez desde que eu estou aqui...

Ela o chutou de novo no estômago. Sangue começava a jorrar da boca do assassino.

- Esse foi por ter me feito fazer o que eu fiz.

Outro chute.

- Isso é por ter ferido meus amigos em ataques surpresas.

E outro chute.

- Isso é por ter seqüestrado Mayura.

Mais um chute.

- Isso é por ter me feito mentir para as pessoas que eu amo.

E mais um chute, desta vez bem na cara dele.

- E esse é por ter me feito machucar Sasuke.

- Cretina. – Keisuke murmurou com o pouco de voz que ainda lhe restava.

Sakura levantou Keisuke pelo colarinho.

- Vai pro inferno. – Ela disse e lhe socou no rosto. Ele foi lançado metros longe, caindo pouco depois de onde Sasuke estava.

- Keisuke! – Ayumi gritou preocupada, já ia em direção ao ninja, mas Sasuke a impediu.

- Você está no meio de uma luta lembra? – Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Sai da minha frente. – Ela tentou passar por ele, mas ele não deixou. – Eu estou falando sério, Uchiha.

- Não vou deixar você sair daqui, Ayumi.

- Sai. Da. Minha. Frente. – Ela disse pausadamente. Sua voz cheia de veneno.

- Não.

- ARGH! – Ayumi tirou uma espada de dentro de seu kimono, da qual ela sempre usava em ultimo caso (N/A: Mas não me perguntem como ela escondia isso aí –') e avançou na direção de Sasuke, sabendo exatamente onde cravaria a espada.

- SASUKE! – Sakura havia se virado no exato momento em que Ayumi sacara a espada, seus movimentos foram tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de pensar no que estava fazendo. Mas o fez.

Antes que Ayumi conseguisse cravar a espada em Sasuke, Sakura se meteu na frente dele e sentiu a dor lancinante da espada penetrar em sua barriga. Ela olhou para Sasuke, para ver se ele estava bem, ele estava fisicamente. Mas não emocionalmente. Não depois de ver o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava congelado. A respiração acelerada, os olhos arregalados, a pele pálida.

Sakura agiu por impulso. Suas mãos se mexiam rapidamente, só esperava que o tremor que havia tomado conta de si não atrapalhasse.

- Furacão Sakura.

O vento 'recheado' com pétalas cor-de-rosa surgiu do nada, mas a direção que ele seguiu era a óbvia. A direção do inimigo. A direção onde Ayumi tentava ajudar Keisuke a levantar. Ambos foram pegos. As pequenas pétalas causando ferimentos profundos por todo seu corpo. Como se estivessem se cortando com uma folha de papel multiplicado por mil e se repetindo cada vez mais profundo, fazendo o sangue escorrer dos pequenos orifícios.

Depois de algum tempo o vento se dissipo e tanto Ayumi quanto Keisuke caíram inconscientes no chão, haviam perdido muito sangue.

- Sakura... – Sasuke finalmente conseguiu falar, sua voz estava repleta de desespero.

E o desespero aumentou ainda mais quando Sakura começou a cuspir sangue.

- Sakura, calma, Sakura, tudo vai dar certo. – Ele a abraçou, Sakura notou que ele tremia levemente.

- Você está bem, Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou, sua voz estava muito fraca, ela sabia que estava perdendo muito sangue.

- Se preocupe com você mesma! – Ele disse ainda desesperado. – Eu vou tirar essa espada.

- Não, Sasuke, não tire. Vou sangrar ainda mais se você o fizer.

- Eu não posso te deixar com essa espada! Você pode acabar... – Ele não se atrevia a terminar a frase.

- Sasuke! – Naruto e Kakashi apareceram ao lado do moreno enquanto ele segurava Sakura. – Sakura-chan!

Naruto gritou horrorizado.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Kakashi perguntou.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Sasuke? Sakura, você pode me ouvir?

- Cala a boca, Naruto! – Sasuke gritou. – Sakura... – Ele apertou a mão dela. – Nós... Nós vamos te levar para a casa da Mayura... Lá a gente pode cuidar do seu ferimento enquanto não vamos para casa e...

- Sasuke... – Sakura pousou a mão no rosto do seu amado – Chega, ok? Não tem mais jeito.

- Não fale isso! – Os olhos de Sasuke estavam cheios de água. – Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu te prometo.

Sakura sorriu.

- Eu te amo tanto, Sasuke.

- Eu também te amo muito, Sakura. Mas não diz assim, não como se fosse um adeus. Eu já disse que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu estou cansada, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura disse fechando os olhos. – Não consigo mais lutar. Eu...

- Não, Sakura, fica comigo! Por favor, não... – Sasuke chacoalhou-a um pouco, mas ela não abriu os olhos. – Sakura! Sakura pára com isso! Abre os olhos, por favor, Sakura!

Sasuke levou a mão até o estomago dela e puxou a espada, depois pressionou a mão contra o ferimento tentando estancar o sangue.

- Sakura, vamos, acorde. Não desista, por favor.

- Sasuke... – Kakashi pôs a mão sobre o ombro do moreno. – Chega. Acabou.

- NÃO! NÃO ACABOU AINDA! NÃO PODE TER ACABADO! SAKURA!!!!

- Ela se foi Sasuke, aceite isso.

Agora as lágrimas de Sasuke caiam livremente.

- Ela pode ter morrido. Ela... Ela tentou me salva e... E por isso ela está... – Sasuke tentava formar uma frase coerente mas não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Eu sei. E sinto muito. Mas você tem que lidar com isso.

- Sakura. – Ele a abraçou e recostou sua cabeça em seu peito deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente, então sentiu uma proeminência sob o kimono de sua amada.

Sasuke afastou-se um pouco de Sakura e tirou o que estava lhe incomodando de dentro do kimono de Sakura. Era o colar com a pedra verde. A pedra que aumentava o jutsu de qualquer ninja que a usasse. E então houve um estalo dentro da cabeça de Sasuke.

- Kakashi. Eu... Eu acho que eu posso trazer a Sakura de volta.

- Sasuke, encare os fatos. Não tem como trazê-la de volta. Esqueça isso.

- Não! Eu estou falando sério. – E então Sasuke mostra a Kakashi a pedra verde. – Se essa pedra é tão poderosa assim, talvez...

- Não tenha falsas esperanças garoto. – Kakashi disse – Não há garantias de que essa pedra realmente funcione para outra coisa além de intensificar o chakra de alguém.

- Eu preciso tentar.

Sasuke deitou Sakura no chão e apertou a pequena pedrinha na mão, antes de pressionada contra o peito de Sakura fortemente.

- Por favor, traga ela de volta. Por favor... Eu não posso perdê-la também...

- Sasuke... – Kakashi disse balançando a cabeça lamentosamente, mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, um brilho verde tomou conta da floresta, um brilho que cego a todos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A luz começou a incomodar Sakura, ela piscou algumas vezes tentando se acostumar àquela luz.

"Onde eu estou" – Ela pensou um pouco confusa.

Então olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke.

Ele dormia tranquilamente, o rosto estava sereno, e os fios de cabelo que caiam sobre seu rosto mais o lençol banco que o envolvia até a cintura o deixavam lindo. Então ela lembrou onde estava, e Sasuke estava ali, com ela.

_Lindo como um anjo_, assim Sakura pensou.

Ela puxou o lençol para envolver seu corpo nu e depois se inclinou na direção de seu namorado e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Ao sentir o toque suave, Sasuke abriu os olhos e encontrou duas orbes verdes lhe encarando docemente.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse passando um braço em volta da cintura de Sakura e a trazendo para mais próximo de si.

- Bom dia. – Ela aninhou sua cabeça no peito nu do rapaz.

- Dormiu bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah, claro, dormi a noite inteira... Ou o que sobrou dela, não é mesmo? – Sakura sorriu marotamente, Sasuke a apertou mais de encontro a si.

- Tenho certeza que valeu a pena. – Ele disse convencido.

Sakura apenas sorriu e ficou ali parada por bastante tempo, até que a lembrança distante da noite anterior a fez levantar-se e olhar para o relógio.

- Nossa, quase seis e meia. – Ela disse jogando as pernas pela beira da cama.

- O que você está fazendo, mocinha? Volte já para a cama. – Sasuke disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Desculpe, meu senhor, mas eu tenho que ir antes que o meu Romeu apareceu na minha varanda noite passada e me trouxe para o paraíso. – Ela sorriu enquanto enrolava o lençol em seu corpo e pegava suas peças de roupa.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Paraíso, hein...

Sakura sorriu também.

- Mas só porque estamos juntos agora. E acredite, nada vai nos separar.

- Nunca mais. – Ele disse ternamente.

- Nunca mais. – Ela concordou.

**N/A²: Então, o que vocês acharam?**

**Cara, baixou um santo em mim para essa fic ter saído assim e desse tamanho O.o**

**Mas estou feliz agora, posso continuar minhas outras fics sem remorso \o/**

**Please, me deixem ainda mais feliz e digam o que acharam do final da fic, criticas e elogios são bem vindos. *–***

**Só não me peçam para fazer continuação pkw eu nunca mais escrevo fic de Naruto... Da mto³³ trabalho –'**

**Bem, pessoal, feliz natal, prospero ano novo e boas férias! :D**

**Love ya'll guys!**

**Bjuus**

**Liligi!**


End file.
